


A Nanny

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor - Fandom, reigncorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, ReignCorp, Sam x Lena - Freeform, dc fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Lena is always busy with work, charity, more work and barely personal life to enjoy or to feed the media which is something she likes as much as her secret affairs.Kara is excited to have a new member in the family also dealing with her love life but worry about her best friend who is distant since the new little human in the Danvers family.Alex and Maggie are taking their adopted 3 years old to a pre school where they met Samantha Arias. A former Data Analyst and Single mom, who’s also living near to the Detectives but the one who’s always sneaking from every dinner, lunch, or hang out invitations until this decides to say yes to a few things to socialize in the behalf of her daughter





	1. The Supermarket

"Do we have everything?"

"Yes, we do"

"Are you sure? I feel like something is missing, right pal?" Maggie poked the belly of the kid

The kid giggled trying to cover his belly

"Maggie it’s fine. We have packed everything" Alex sighed "You know? you are turning into me"

Maggie scoffed staring at Matthew who was in her arms and frown a little confused by the sight on Alex

"We are fine" Alex told with half of her body inside the car "right bud?"

"If Matt lose something I’m going to get a warrant to search on all of-"

-"guys! Uh... guys!"-

Alex pushes her body out of the car recognizing the female voice"Hi"

"Hi...uh"

"Ruby is asleep" Alex sighed looking at Ruby resting on Sam’s shoulder

"Hi Sam" Maggie looked strange at Sam "How you do it?" She pointed

"She falls asleep always the first 5 minutes after picking her up" Sam smiled trying to reach something in the backpack but she couldn’t holding Ruby and her big purse

"let me help you" Alex offered "Here"

"Thank you, you have Matthew’s brown teddy on the little pocket by the right side. You forgot it inside the changing room"

"I told you something was missing" Maggie triumphant told

"Ha...ha..." Alex rolled her eyes with a smile taking the toy and gave back the bag to Sam

"Teddy" the kid hug hard the small toy

Maggie waited for a couple seconds "What do we say when people is kind and helpful?"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, Matt" Sam looked back at her car

Alex noticed the struggle "Do you want help?"

"Uh... No... it’s okay, thanks. I am used to this"

"Alex" Maggie murmur

"Have you think about the dinner?"

"Uh, Yes, Yeah"

"I promise I will cook something cool"

"I know... But no, Thank you. I don’t want to leave Ruby with a nanny yet. It’s hard for me leaving her in Preschool"

"You can come with Ruby. It’s gonna be us and the kids and probably my sister"

Sam forced a smile "You guys look like good people and and you are cops... but we don't know each other too well"

"I told you, Alex, everyday since the last four months, the fact that our kids adore each other is not enough time" Maggie added sarcastically placing Matthew inside the car "Say Bye Bye to Sam"

The kid yawning waved his hand

Alex laughed but noticed the sadness on Sam "Maybe in another time?"

"Maybe... uhm... see you tomorrow"

"Oh, Yes, of course... Bye Sam"

Maggie got out of the car after placing Matthew perfectly in the car and watched Sam leave

"Stop staring at her"

"Danvers, can you tell me why we haven’t investigated her yet?"

Alex shook her head and kissed Maggie’s cheek "Because she’s shy and awkward and she told us what she used to do for a living"

"She’s just so weird"

"Aren’t we all?"

"Yeah, you specially" Maggie teased joking

"Said the almond milk woman"

"It’s because my allergy and you know that"

"Uh huh" Alex tosses the bag in the trunk "Coffee before sleep"

Maggie scoffed smiling going to the drivers side "It does help"

"It do help you, me in the other hand am more awake than our mister at 5 in the morning"

Lena after a long reunion choosing the line of the ad for the new phone L-Corp was about to produce sit to rest a little in her office and when she turned on the laptop saw she had like 35 emails to reply. She totally forgot if she had to do anything besides the meetings and working in her lab

"There you are, I have been looking for you the whole day"

"Kara, Hey" Lena looked up for a second before look back at her laptop "Did you need something?"

"Uhm, Yeah? My best friend coming to pick me up to go to Alex’s?"

"It was today?"

"Yes? Family Monday’s" Kara walk closer to the desk and noticed the 6 post-it piled "Sweet Lord"

Lena typed the last word of an email "Uhm?"

"Brie leave you a tons of notes saying I called"

"Did she?"

"Give me that" Kara closed the laptop before taking it from Lena "This is the 25 time you ditch going to Alex’s"

"I know"

"It’s because Matthew?"

"No..." Lena lied resting her back in the chair 

"Come on... Matthew is adorable and he will love you. He is starting to call me aunt and is freaking adorable"

"Cute"

"You have to meet him yet. Alex and Maggie miss you, I miss you"

"I am not good with kids. You know that. And babies are gross, kids a mess... do I have to remind you the last one I had in my arms vomited me in my 3k Armani jacket?"

Kara giggled "On Friday night WE are going to Alex’s, and we are going to the super market to pick a few things for them before dinner"

"I have a meeting"

"I know you don’t because Brie has told me your business plans for the next 4 weeks"

"Kara" Lena whined

"Hey, it’s gonna be super fun to see that strange face you do in a supermarket"

"Kara..."

"Please"

"Uhg...." Lena tired look at the ceiling before stare back to her best friend who was pouting "Okay..."

"Yay!" Kara squealed going to hug Lena "Oh and for you to know, Matthew do funny things"

"Like?" Lena asked not interested at all

"He tries to humming like Maggie when she’s focus reading something"

"Your sister in law is weird"

"She try to be the badass firecraker but we all know her"

"She didn’t wanted to tie the knot, she did, she didn’t wanted kids, she have one... adopted but still-"

"Because Maggie loves Alex" Kara shakes her head going to sit back in her chair "You know how much they have been struggling to have a kid. Also you know why they adopted that kid... and you helped them"

"Uhg... Let’s not start this conversation and can we go to get something for dinner? I haven’t eat anything since this morning"

"What?!"

"I am starving"

"Lena!" Kara chided 

Maggie watched for a couple minutes how Alex put to sleep the kid and smiled a little when the woman turn around matching their gaze. She pointed back and Alex nodded, it was a sign she was going to the living room. Maggie in her desk had a few files to read of a case also a blue folder with the surname -S.Arias- written by hand.

A half hour later Alex being super careful closed the door of the bedroom of the child with a baby monitor in her hand finding Maggie sit in the couch reading something focused on it while humming something at really low tone and sit next to her resting her head in her shoulder

"Hey"

"Is he okay?"

"Sleeping peacefully"

"He had a good day today. We should take him to more classes" Maggie joked 

"What is that?"

"Our strange friend" Maggie extended a hand to pick the leg of Alex and place it over her lap but this moved back "What?"

"When did you did it?"

"Remember when They called me to ask when I had a moment to bring files?"

"Maggie we said-"

"I know, and you were right"

Alex frown suspicious "of course?"

"That woman had a hard life and never been in anything bad besides the fight she was involved for "Maggie opened the file for a second reading the exact part "Defending another woman, all charges dismissed. She's a former CFO of an insurance company" she handle Alex the file "With some luck she will be able to explain Matthew that being an adoptee is not bad"

Alex started to read a little but close it and hit softly the legs of Maggie with the file after rolling it

"I’m sorry!"

"Why do you always have to be the eagle watching over all the parents we know?"

Maggie took air in her lungs before let it out "I am a cop and I don't trust in people around our boy"

"Mags"

"I want him to feel safe"

"He is"

"After all my research I know he is safe"

Alex give a sympathy smile leaning into Maggie’s mouth "Thank you"

Maggie closed the gap "I just wanna be the cool but serious mom"

"No one can be the serious and the cool mom"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Matt is fully asleep right?" Maggie asked playful pulling Alex by the tee

"Yup"

"Come here, I still have an hour before going to the Station"

Alex laughed fun allowing Maggie to pull her over herself as they started kissing 

The week passed fast for the couple, normal for Kara and too fast for Lena who was having a heated discussion with someone by the phone the moment the blonde reporter walked in the office

"Woah"

Lena raised a hand showing the index finger like indicating to wait for a second

"Who is it?" Kara whispered loud seeing Lena roll her eyes and turn around

"You know what? Choke yourself"

Kara got surprised until Lena pressed the speaker

-"Too late, short one. The deal is done and you can’t do anything. You are becoming lazy... That's what happen when you get when you become friends with useless people"-

"Lex watch your mo-"

-"Ciao"-

"Aaaahhhhh" Lena throw the phone

Kara stepped aside and didn’t know what to say

"Shit... Kara I’m sorry"

"It’s okay? What Lex did this time?"

"It has bought another media shit company because he thinks it’s a good investment and we do know he is going to change whatever that company is to something horrible and probably sell it by parts to an astronomic amount of money" Lena let her body fall in the couch "What are you doing here?"

"We have to go to Alex’s"

"Alex's, right" Lena got up almost in a jump "I had to wear something more... their style" she went to pick her coat

"Lena, Matt is not going to ruin your outfit" Kara laughed walking with Lena

"Mmh"

"Let’s go to buy orange juice and a few things to the store"

"Why can’t we just order it?"

"Because I like to do things like normal people, and Alex asked me if we can get a few things before get in there"

"Why..." Lena whined 

Kara laughed again making her best friend walk "Let’s go"

"Miss Luthor are you leaving?"

"Yes, -family- stuff"

"Good to know" The assistant smiled "Bye Miss Danvers"

"Bye Brie" Kara turned around after being away and mouthed a thank you getting a warm smile back

Sam smiled automatically hearing the happy giggle of Ruby when she turn around kind of fast making a drifting sound with the shopping car. An old lady looked at them making a disapproval gesture. Sam smiled bigger instead

Kara picked a bucked of strawberry ice cream and tossed it without looking at the shopping car Lena was pushing

"Is all this necessary?"

"Uhm... having in mind on Wednesday I ate almost all the ice cream/ food in their house that wasn't for my nephew and I said we were going to bring the desert? Yes, it definitely is"

"Okay"

"Uh Let’s get them Cheerios and some... how was it?"

"Cheerios?"

"Yeah, Matt like them and fortunatelly doesn’t know the awesome sweets yet so all the rest for me. Maggie have banned sweets to him"

"She’s being the tough mom and Alex the softie?"

"Sort of... you have to see them" Kara replied staring at Lena "Watch out"

"Fuck" Lena clashes the shopping car to another "I'm so sorry"

"Ruby are you okay?"

"Shoes! We are sorry" Kara jogged to see who they hit "I'm so- Hi"

"It’s okay Ribs, See we are fine, it was nothing" Sam told pulling Ruby out of the shopping car's seat

"i'm fine"

"It was fun huh?" Sam tried to distract the child "They got us"

Lena’s mouth got open seeing the woman holding the little girl

"Hey I know you"

Sam wanted to be angry but she didn’t wanted to give that energy to her daughter "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you are..." Kara started to think

"It’s okay, we are fine... we will just-" Sam shook her head trying to move aside

"Sam, Samantha was it?" Kara added happy 

"How do you know my name?"

Lena looked like seeing a vision

"You go to the same preschool as my nephew" Kara nodded "Well, your daughter does" she laughed

"Hiiiiii" Ruby greeting happy seeing the smile of the blonde woman

"Uh huh" Sam started to step aside with the little girl

"Hi sweetie, we are really sorry. Are you okay?" Kara almost melt when the little girl nodded holding a fun smile but stare Sam was giving make her go back to the earth "Am I babbling too much? My nephew is Matthew. We've have meet a couple times, you know my sister Alex"

"Oh, the cop"

"That one and Maggie, you know? my sister in law" Kara for a second looked back at Lena then again to Sam "Ah, where are my manners I am Kara, and this is-"

Lena licked her lips and extended a hand to Sam "Lena Luthor"

"Luthor?" Sam got impressed "You are short"

"Pardon me?"

Sam felt silly and embarrased pointing that out "We have to go" she forced a smile "I'm sorry... Bye guys"

Ruby was waving a hand to the women while Sam moved way fast 

"Oh... okay" Kara felt weird "Did she just call you midget and ran away?"

Lena was staring at Sam's ass until she realized what her best friend said "What?"

"Nothing" Kara laughed and sighed "Okay let's get the dry coconut chips and let's get fun"

"She didn't say midget... What are dry coconut chips?" Lena tried to see where that woman went

"Hey, you eat desserts with gold"

The two walked a little bit and Lena couldn't help it "Who was that woman again?"

Around 23:00 Sam ajusted the covers over Ruby brushing her long hair off of her face feeling proud and lucky. She checked her watch and stood up to start to picking up all the toys and clothes and stuff scatered around the room and house

"Bye guys" Maggie whispered with a little box in her hands

"Bye" They whispered back

"Isn't it a little bit ridiculous we are talking in loud whispers?"

"He's going to wake up if we talk in normal tone"

Lena rolled her eyes "scientifically it's proven that Kids wake up by the level of a whisper produce it disturbs they rem status. Also you are making him sensitive to low volume of sounds"

Kara and Alex stared at Lena without believing what she just said

"I like to read and understand my enemy to be ready" Lena proudly defended herself

"Come on, are you gonna tell me you didn't had fun with Matt?"

"He's fine"

"You read with him news and he listened paying attention"

"Okay, he is nice"

"Someday you have to come with us to pick Matty from School"

"Is he attending school already?"

"Preschool"

"Ah... right.. where that woman goes with the little girl"

Kara in that moment reminded she saw Sam "Guess who we almost ran over early in the supermarket?"

"My poor old neighbor while you somehow convinced Lena to do races around?" Alex joked but she was convinced it was something like that

"Too close but nah" Kara fixed her position at the couch "We saw Sam..." she looked at Lena 

"You meet with Sam?"

Maggie stopped her car at the address had of Samantha Arias and for a few seconds studied the possibility of ring the door bell but by the time it was she didn't. She only took the small box of cookies and the note of Alex and deposit the items on the mail Box and drove towards the Station

"Then bam" Kara shook her head with a smile "She was nervous and almost ran away from us... not before call Lena a midget"

"She did it?"

Lena rolled her eyes clenching her jaw for a second "She did not... she repeated my last name staring at me with those brown eyes and almost said in a breath -You are short-"

Kara frown a little suspiciously by the detail of the brown eyes of the neighbor of Alex

"Uhm, omg" Alex smiled for a second "Sometimes Sam do that, she notices something and say it for a second before focusing in the real matter. Is like a sort of defensive mechanism when she's nervous"

"Are you friends with her?"

"We are trying. Matt and Ruby are really great with each other but Sam is always busy or declining our invitations"

"A busy woman" Lena nodded distracted

"She's super nice with all the kids in class. I wish we say yes soon and we can do hang outs with the kids"

"Lena will be down for it" Kara teased

"HA... HA"

"Come on, at least come with us to pick Matthew next week" Kara begged "Alex, next week was the little show of the kids, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think that many parents are bringing their relatives"

"Boomer..."

"Anyway" Lena moved in the seat "It's better of me to get going. It's late and you need to sleep. Parenthood is not easy"

"Yeah, thank you for coming, Lena. We have missed you a lot"

"I'm not good with kids and me freaking out wouldn't be the best energy to the child"

"He likes you" Alex stood up at the same time as Lena "Maggie is always including you in the fairy tales we invented for him"

Lena frown confused not understanding well that fact

"Maggie is changing step by step. Everything is fine now" Alex took air slowly holding tears proud "We are more than fine... thanks to you"

Kara smiled a little poking the leg of Lena and this cleared her throat not knowing what to say and Alex hugged her

Maggie yawn big driving the car reaching the Pre-school

"I told you I was not necessary to come with us"

"I am driving"

"I will drive back to leave you at home before I go to the station" Alex undid her seatbelt

"Matt... mom is being bossy. What do we say?"

The kid shook his head "Yay"

"Not yay"

"That's my boy" Alex laughed opening the door to pick up the kid

"Stop plotting against me, boy" Maggie gently took the leg of him as Alex happy helped him to get out of his chair

"I'm not, mom is yay"

"I win one more time" Alex satisfied told

"Danvers...." Maggie watched her take Matthew out taking his backpack "Love you kiddo" She told loudly and he waved his hand enthusiatically

Sam sighed seeing Ruby from the door of the class expecting as usual the little girl to turn around and wave a hand before she leave but she was already kind of dancing by the music there was playing as every morning

"Ruby!!"

Sam turn around stepping aside as the door got open wider and Alex following Matt

"Matt!!"

"Morning"

"Morning Alex" Sam sighed seeing Ruby and got ready to leave

"Sam would you like to wait for a minute, please"

"Sure"

"Awesome" Alex turn around going after Matthew who was jumping around

Sam observed the mother and kid how the two hugged quick before he wanted to go to playing and the professor of the kids with a sight let them now to leave so she waited out until Alex jogged out

"Hey, how are you?" Alex asked staring at Sam

"I'm good, this weekend Ruby and I went to the zoo and to buy a few things I forgot to buy on Friday"

"You meet with my sister, ain't you?"

"Oh... yes... yes I did. We bumped into each other with the shopping cars"

"Let me hold the door" Alex allowed Sam to go out first "Kara said you leave fast"

"Yeah... about that... It was because I called short... to her friend... who is a Luthor"

Alex cackled for seconds "Don't be silly, Lena is really cool" she sighed staring how Sam was starting to become awkward "Listen... I'm not going to ask you this again because I feel like I am trying too hard to make friends with you. But I really would like to invite you and Ruby to lunch someday and let our kids to play more. I think you are such a good mom and Ruby is lovely"

"Matt is such a charm"

"Think about it... he doesn't have too many friends he is comfy with... you have seen him"

Sam looked to the floor then to the car feeling Maggie's eyes from far "What about next Friday after school?" she proposed

Alex opened her mouth "YES! yes, please, yes. We would love that"

"Okay" Sam smiled a little

"Listen I have to go but... tomorrow we can chat taking a coffee? I will have the day off and Maggie will be sleeping so you won't feel the pressure of being-"

"Alex..."

"My place, please. We are neighbors it won't take too long"

"Okay, after dropping the kids" Sam nodded "Uh, tell Maggie thanks for the cookies. It was a nice surprise"

Maggie got off the car seeing Sam and Alex saying goodbye to each other and going diffent ways. She waited for Alex outside the car. The taller woman was smiling big and kissed the cheek of Maggie pleased

"What have you done, Danvers?"

"Sam have said Yes to a coffee tomorrow"

"She did?"

"Yup, and yes to this friday"

"What what? I have fallen asleep in the car and this is product of my imagination?"

"Our kids are going to be best friends" Alex excited squealed


	2. Play date

The expected and wonderful day of the mini show of the kids arrived. Maggie got in time even only have sleep 4 hours luckily today started her a couple days off after resolve a case. Alex, Sam and another parents had their phones recording the kids dance and having cute moments of shyness and funny ones as when two started to argue about if they were saying good the line which consisted in say five words all together. When the show over all the parents started to chat a little except for Sam who only was focused on Ruby and being nice and making laugh some kids that go near.

Maggie noticed that also Sharon Theller kind of arguing with Sam in whispers in an active passive way. Actually Sharon did it and Sam only listened with her eyes pinned on the kids

"Okay, we are ready"

Maggie looked at Alex and Matt "We've got everything?"

"Yup, we have Teddy"

Matt shown the stuffed animal

"We have our son, right here" Alex rested a hand on the head of the child

Matt giggled

"And we have our backpad. Did you have fun?"

"Yes!! I like to dance"

"Do you?" Maggie crouch checking how happy the kid was nodding "Okay, ready to go home? Later you are gonna play with your friend Ruby"

Alex looked back at Sam who had a kind of hint of being pissed off passing Sharon to go to get the things of Ruby

"Let's get going"

"I'm gonna tell Sam that we are going home, so she can follow us or... come later"

"Okay, but this mister and I are going outside"

Alex nodded going towards Sam and walk next to Sharon at the time this stormed out murmuring something like -no one dumps me. Unbelievable-, The husband had a clueless face after seeing his wife leave without saying a single word

"Hiiiiya"

"Hi sunshine"

"Sam, listen"

"Yes"

"Do you wanna follow us or-"

"-I want to drop all this things and then we will go to your house"

"Oh..."

"It's gonna be better" Sam nod gulping "We live 5 houses from each other so we are not gonna lose in the neighborhood"

"Sure, yeah haha of course"

Sam looked down to Ruby who was almost hanging from her jeans pockets "Let's go home"

"Okaydokey"

Sam smirked "okay dude"

Alex rose her brows because she could swear that she have heard that line before somewhere

"I have to stop making you watch tv shows with me... and UP, stop growing okay?"

"no uh"

Maggie used the wheel like a drum while singing loud with Matthew when Alex opened the door of the car and the music blasted outside -Rock you like a Hurricane-

"Woah" Alex started to laugh

"My cat is purring, it scratches my skin" Maggie sang "So what is wrong with-"

"another sin" Matthew followed

"O-KAY" Alex stop the music "This... is... not the kind of music we are playing to him"

"Why not?" / "Mommy" The two complained at the same time

Alex mouth got open to try to find the best way to explain to the kid but only looked at Maggie "This is not..."

"It's Rock and Roll. He likes it"

"The lyrics"

"We will explain the lyrics when he is ready. Alex it's only music"

"Can we play another thing going back home?"

Maggie nodded knowing that later she would ask why now suddenly didn't wanted that music for Matt "Is Sam and Ruby coming later?"

"Yes, they are gonna drop their things"

"Good"

"I wanna rock like hurricane" 

Alex knitted her brows looking back and Maggie cackle hard

"Of course you couldn't take the formal, normal, car"

Lena sighed taking off her aviator sunglasses and rolling down the window "You need a ride?"

"Why the lambo"

"Don't say Lambo like it was-" Lena waited until Kara got in "-Something tacky"

"I know it's not tacky, a car that cost 2 million is not tacky, but taking this to a neighborhood that you can buy 4 houses by the price of this car... is showing off"

"Maggie loves my cars"

"I am seeing you in a specific good humour knowing we are going to spent the afternoon with a kid" Kara put the seatbelt on "Why"

"Do you want the truth or half of it?"

"Did you got laid and have done a big deal signing something is gonna piss your brother off?"

"To the laid part is a big yes" Lena smiled for a second seeing the ew face Kara did "And nothing to piss off Lex, yet. But... I have to take a trip to Gotham to meet up with Diana and Bruce"

"What are the three of you up to?"

"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good"

Kara got surprised "You finally watch Harry Potter!"

"I did, and it wasn't that bad"

"Wasn't that bad?" Kara's disbelieve tone was obvious "Lena that's"

"A saga that might have fill the heart of many people but... it wasn't that bad. It's not my type of movies"

"You don't have a type"

"Precisely"

Alex began to take another round in the house trying to see if everything was perfect and Matthew followed her at every step until she reached the isle where there was a plate with muffins

"Danvers you are making him freak out"

"No i'm not-" Alex turn around finding him "What are you?"

"Mommy is stress"

"No i'm not"

Maggie went jogging to Matt and picked him up "What do we do when Mommy is freaking out?"

"Big hug!"

"Then let's big hug her"

"Awwww" Alex melted feeling the tiny arms of the kid and looked at Maggie to whisper "give me a muffin"

"No"

"Do you think Sam is not coming?"

"She said she would, the other day you had me an hour awake until she arrived an hour late"

"Mommy need more hug"

"See? Matt is giving you support"

Alex closed her eyes hugging the child back

"Are you ready to play with Ruby?"

"Yes!! she is fun"

"Of course she is" Maggie rub his back seeing that his hair was a little bit long

The door ring and Alex opened her eyes staring at Maggie

"Let's the fun start"

"Can I open the door?"

"No, Matt, but you can help Mom to open it"

"Aaaalright"

"Good boy"

"Let's not make them wait" Alex moved with Matthew in her arms towards the door followed by Maggie and opened the door "Oh... Hi...."

"Heeey you"

Maggie tapped really gently the back of Alex

Sam checked the phone seeing no notifications walking with Ruby who had a baloon pressed to her chest humming some melody. Sam frown at the sight of a dark red Lamborghini Huracan in front of the house of Matthew's moms

"If I didn't know you I would say you are not happy to see us" Lena rose the bottle of water in her left hand

Maggie wanted to laugh "She was waiting for her crush and her daughter"

"She's not my crush, you are my crush"

"Wait, hold up, you are having a crush on-" Kara looked at Matt's back. She was making him simulate to fly and put him down "-Matty do you wanna watch cartoons?"

"YES!"

"Then let's play a movie" Kara looked at Alex letting her know the conversation wasn't over

The door bell rang twice

"There she is... late" Maggie pointed

Lena frown suspicious going towards the door to open something that caught the other 3 women off of guard. Lena never used to do that

Sam had such a happy smile across her face because Ruby was mimicking a chipmunk that didn't noticed the door opening

"You"

"mmh?" Sam move her head to the side towards the door "Green Eyes"

Lena opened mouth to reply something but Sam looked so fine she got momentaneously speechless

"Hiiiiiiya"

Lena checked down "Hi, little human" she looked up to the mother

"You are funny" Ruby smiled big staring up to Lena's face

"Am I?" Lena smiled back

"Sam, Ruby!, welcome" Alex intervened "come in, please"

Kara put Maggie aside to ask her what the hell was all that about Alex's crush but didn't wanted to explain that it was a joke and went with the rest

"I'm sorry guys to be late" Sam fixed a lock of her air behind her ear "I was expecting a call that didn't come"

"Maaaaatt" Ruby gave the baloon to her friend

"Ruby"

"Aaaawwwww" Kara bit her lower lip with a hand over her chest, then turn around "Hi, Sam"

"Hi.. uh.. Kara, right?"

"Yeah"

Lena checked Sam out and couldn't take her eyes off of her ass until Maggie hit her not too hard with her elbow

"We were thinking you wouldn't come"

"You" Maggie corrected in a whisper

Sam looked back at Maggie and at the sight of Lena she looked down then back to Alex "Sorry, is this a bad time? We can come later... Your family is here... and uh, It looks like i'm not going to hear anything else from that company anyway" she giggled nervously

"Which company" Lena asked

"Sam is struggling with-" Alex in that moment knew what to do "Sam the other day told me she's unemployed"

Sam opened her eyes big and facepalm feeling embarrased

"ALEX" Maggie chided

"what?"

"Okay, I am feeling... This was a bad idea, Ruby, we have to go"

"nooo"

"Sam, you just arrive" Alex didn't understood she fuck it up

"Yes, baby girl, we have to go right now"

Lena furrow her brow seeing how awkward Sam has become

"Momma I want Ruby to stay"

Sam gulped going to get Ruby "Sorry, Matt, we have to go"

"Mom nooo"

Maggie gave Alex a disapproval gaze and moved to the middle of the scene "TIME OUT... Alex, can we talk for a second? Sam PLEASE, stay, the kids want to play. And Kara watch Lena don't cook the kids to eat them"

"What the freak?" Lena fake being offended

Maggie began to walk and Alex follow to the laundry room

"Are you gonna eat us?" Ruby asked with a confused funny face

Lena quirked a brown squinting her eyes "What if I say yes?"

Ruby gasp excited "YAY!"

Matthew in the other hand went behind Kara

Sam looked at Lena growing a smile

"So yay, uh?"

Ruby had those dreamy happy eyes staring up at Lena waiting for the woman to do something

"What was that?"

"I screw it up?"

"Alex... I love you but when you try to save someone who didn't ask for it in front of people this person don't know is..." Maggie leaned into the washing machine "You don't even know Sam to know her boundaries, the other day was the first time you had a conversation that wasn't only motherhood stuff"

"I'm so stupid"

"No... no..."

"She might feel so embarrased, omg"

"Listen, come here" Maggie waited until Alex got closer "Don't rush with Sam, she's weird and doesn't like to make friends. You have seen Sharon being aggresive with that woman and how this have blew her up"

"You noticed too?"

"Yeah, Sharon is a bitch and her kid a future asshole. But the point is... Sam doesn't look like other open friendly silly person. I know you want to make friends with her but don't rush" Maggie cupped the face of Alex "I love you, and you are doing an awesome work as a mom. You are being the supermom. You've got a play date for our kiddo, huh?"

"I did"

"With an impossible"

"Yeah"

"See? The best mom, I love you"

Alex sighed defeated "I love you too, i'm sorry"

"Sam is the one you have to apologize..." Maggie pulled Alex closer "But later"

"How she do that?"

"Mm?"

"They always get so hyptonized by that. Do you wanna a coffee?"

"I'm going to wait for Maggie and Alex and we are going to leave"

"Look at them" Kara pointed to the couch where Lena had her tech wristband projecting a hologram "They are having fun. Lena usually would be like a Cat... hissing at kids and over the isle" Kara joke

The kids where sit at the sides of the business woman hypnotized/impress by the things she show. Time to time Lena could catch the eye of Sam on her not on the device or the daughter

"Kara?" Maggie called holding Alex's hand

"Yes?"

"This is too quiet. Where are th-" Maggie shut her mouth seeing Matthew impressed and Ruby leaned into Lena's shoulder "That's it... We need that thing"

"Hey..." Alex carefully whispered to Sam

"It's okay"

"I want to-"

"-Alex it's okay" Sam took air staring at Ruby "It's fine..."

"Kara do you think, if I ask really nicely Lena will give me that wristband and the lambo?" Maggie asked wanting to lose tension 

"She gave Alex the house when the two of you got married"

Sam clenched her jaw feeling awkward hearing that. That info was overwhelming

Hours later the women chatted a lot about random stuff and get to know each other. Even tho it was more info of Kara, Alex and Maggie than Sam or Lena while the kids played. Also there was a moment where Sam played the video of the show, requested by Alex to show Kara and Lena. The reporter was over loving the video. Lena in the other hand played with her wristband. Everything in a moment around 17:30 got again quiet which provoked Maggie checking on the kids. These were full asleep in the play matt taking a nap

Maggie walked back to where all were "Sam, I think I need you" she tilt her head a little bit back

Sam got up fast startled

"No no... everything is fine. They are just sleeping"

"Ruby is sleeping?"

"Yes?"

"That's impossible" Sam murmured going with Maggie "Oh..." she began to smile

"Listen, what if you two stay for Dinner and we leave them taking that worthy nap. Alex wants to make it up"

"Guys you already have done enough"

"Okay, let me try this" Maggie blew air "Ask me whatever you want to know... I don't care if the question is tricky I feel like we own you something to not make you feel ashame anymore and a big apology"

"It's not necessary"

"Just ask"

"Why you decided to have Matthew"

Maggie got off of guard by that question "uhm"

"You doesn't look like the kind of person who ever wanted a kid"

"That's why he is adopted"

"Now I understand why he doesn't look like Alex or you... he's too blond"

"Yeah he looks like Kara, haha. I think that that's why Alex fell in love with him so quick" Maggie sniffed "He was part of a case, and... I didn't wanted him to grow in a foster house"

"His middle name is Sawyer, right?"

"Yep, because he's a Danvers. He's strong. He's gonna do good when he grow up. Just like Alex or Kara... who's also an adoptee"

Alex leaned into the back of the couch curious to know or at least hear something that was taking Sam and Maggie that long to come back but couldn't hear anything in specific

"Your wife is gonna steal you your crush" Lena smirked cocky

"CAN YOU NOT" Alex mutter

Kara laughed softly "Sam is nice, quiet, but really nice"

"and hot" Lena murmured

"I shouldn't have say anything about her being unemployed"

"Yet you are saying it again" Lena pointed

"Because she's looking for a job like crazy, she's living of her savings and-" Alex bit the inside of her cheek

Lena got curious "And what?"

"I have to stop" Alex covered her face

"Get her number and send it to me" Lena told serious

"Really?"

"Mmm huh" Lena nodded "Just try to not be obvious. What she do?"

Alex looked back to see Sam wasn't coming back with Maggie "She's a data analyst and former CFO of an Insurance Company. I don't remember the name too well. Shield...Coverance something"

Lena frown deep "Wolfe Shield Coverance"

"Do you know that company?"

"Lex bought it two years ago" Lena shook her head in disappoint standing up "Fuck"

"Where are you going?" Kara asked

"Call any of my drivers. I have to go"

"Lena?"

Maggie walked in the living room with Matthew in her arms just as Sam with Ruby and stopped walking seeing Lena leave the house without saying goodbye

"OMG" Alex got up going towards the women

"Look at them" Kara got moved

"Where Lena go? I want to take a ride in the lambo"

Alex and Kara looked to each other

"Guys, listen, sleepy beauty and I are leaving too"

"No, no no"

"Yes, this is the first time Ruby fall asleep after playing the whole afternoon. Thank you for everything Alex, Maggie. It's very nice to meet you Kara"

"Alex take Matt, i'm going to help Sam get back home" Maggie passed the kid to Alex

"Nice to meet you too Sam" Kara rubbed the arm of Sam then checked how KO Ruby was "She a copy but in tiny of you"

"No, she's prettier"

"Oh, uh, Sam, maybe if you wanna talk you can give me your number or-"

"-Maggie already have it" Sam smiled soft "Bye guys"

Lena closed the laptop angry and pushed it out off of the desk to then take her glasses off and covering her eyes with the other hand. She got up starting to walk around the room the penthouse. She poured a glass of whiskey lost in her thoughts. Lena in some moment of the night almost drunk with the doors of the balcony open feeling the breeze of the night on her skin picked the laptop up seeing that the screen had a huge split across but it was still functional. She went right to a document of W.S.C then opened another of the CFO, Samantha R. Arias. For much Lena wanted to do something if she didn't had much information of what happened with that company except that Lex six months after buying it he sold it into parts. Lena went for another glass of whiskey and decided something she used to do after finding one of the former employees of Lex having struggle... She began to investigate where was the CEO and why the selling of the company

Ruby yawn big resting her head on Sam's lap while watching a movie. The child already was falling asleep. Even the day have been a mess in the house of her neighbor she only got something clear. Alex and Maggie always wanting to be the best human beings possible raising a kid. The blonde sister a bubble head with good heart. And the woman with the light green eyes that she couldn't take off of her head even tho... A Luthor.


	3. Not a Nanny

Lena grunt softly dropping a pen in the big desk allowing her body to rest in the back of the chair, under a funny sight

"In other words, this is going to take us approximately up to eight, twelve months"

"A whole, year?"

"Up to"

"Awww" Diana got up "Come here"

"No..." Lena got up fast moving away "No, no... wait... aaahhh"

"You can’t reject my love for you" Diana squeezed Lena a little bit "We have to work in that patience of yours"

"Diana, I love you but you can’t fix this with a hug"

"At least is going to comfort you"

Bruce snorted a laugh seeing the scene "Everything is going to be fine. We are going to seal the best clean energy deal of this country and with some luck help many poor countries. Which is going to piss off you brother. Lionel as usual would smile at the cameras saying how proud of you he is"

"Is really nice you like this" Lena looked up to Diana face "Can you release me?"

"Fine, grumpysaurus"

"I hate that pet name"

"Then stop being awkward with some tender love"

"Sweet Rao" Lena shake her head

Bruce began to pick up all the papers around "Diana and I are going to Metropolis tomorrow, are you coming with us"

"I would like to say yes, but tomorrow is Fri-YAY- with the Danvers"

"Ohhhh so you are officially a Danvers?"

"Don't make it sound that way Diana" Lena went for her coat "Kara is making me go every Friday since the last four six when I'm not busy... or like she says -At least you will eat with your family- Ah, and Kara is finally starting to stop looking for a woman for me"

"Men no more?" Bruce joked

"Shut it... all your kind is over... women do better"

Diana began to laugh "Lena Luthor 1 - Bruce Wayne 0"

"I know women do better" Bruce winked at Lena but he got back a big roll eyes

"Some blonde reported has told me you finally have met Matthew"

"Yeah... the kid is fine"

"Fine?" Diana pull out her phone "For this picture I would say more than fine" she shown a picture of Lena smiling fist bump with the kid "I told Kara I want a copy"

"Let me see that" Bruce rolled up his sleeves before taking Diana's phone "Huh. Who's the woman with the white top and mom jeans in the backgroud?"

"Whom?" Lena had to check the photo "Ah... Sam..." she smiled a little "She's a mom, don't look at her"

Diana noticed that tiny quirk on the corner of the lips of Lena

Bruce clicked his tongue "With that body nobody would say that"

Lena laughed "You always find the fine ladies in the pictures"

"Nobody would give me the Playboy nickname if I didn't do that, right?"

"Right"

Diana had to lean to check the woman the two were talking as Bruce give the phone back and indeed she was beautiful but in the picture all was focused on Lena and Matthew

"At least you will stay with us to get some drinks" Bruce reminded

"No, I have to do a few things when I'm back to National City"

"Tell me at least you are going to clubs back in National City"

"Bruce, if I ever stop going to clubs, kill me"

"You two are like teenagers talking like that"

"Are we not?" the two replied looking up and down to each other

Diana grew a big happy smile crossing her arms shaking her head 

"Mommy"

"Yes?"

"Where's Teddy?"

Alex looked around "Uhm... probably downstairs. Why don't you get comfy and I go to look for it. Okay?"

"Why Momma go?"

"Momma had to go soon today because she's working into catch some bad people and-" Alex kneel next to the bed of the kid "-After that Momma is going to spend a few days all together"

Matthew frown "Can I go to look for Teddy?"

Alex fill her lungs with air and nodded "Yeah, why not? Come here" She said standing up and seeing how happy Matthew got off of the covers to jump giggling into her arms "Okay, bud, let's find Teddy"

"Can you tell me where are you again?"

-"Drunk in Silver Wing"- Kara told yelling to the phone dancing to the music -"You are gonna come over?"-

Lena stroke her eyebrow thinking for a second "I rather not"

-"What?"- The music was too loud

"I rather not"

-"WHAT?"-

"I RATHER NOT, KARA"

Lena's driver began to laugh

-"Come oooon, also I have make friends with some gorgeous potential GF material"-

"I thought you said the only GF I could find was in an environment that wasn't a club"

-"What?"-

Lena began to laugh softly covering her face "See you tomorrow, Kara"

-"Booooo"-

"Yeah, booo. Bye bye" Lena hang up "Steve can you go and wait for Kara until she goes out?"

"Of course Miss Luthor"

"Thank you" Lena began to check her phone and there was a Email with the subject S.R.A "Finally"

_\-- Hello Lena,_

_As you have Request there's the full file of Wolfe Shield Coverance ex employees. At the same time you might have in your table this Friday early the full file of the Lt.Adam Seven_

_Best wishes,_

_K.C_

"Oh, Good morning!" Sam greeted in a very good humor

"Sam, Hi..." Alex greeted back

"Are you okay? It looks like you haven't slept not a bit"

"Ruuuby Ruby" Matthew run into the class

"Matt" The girl began to jump happy

"Uhm, last night. Uh... Teddy went to work with Maggie"

Sam frown confused

"Matthew's favorite stuffed animal was somewhere in Maggie's car and he couldn't sleep, so we started watching some movie and he fell asleep around 2AM"

"He looks fresh"

"And he is. Not me... I don't know how I'm going to work today" Alex sniffed hard opening her eyes wide for a second "Geez"

"Samantha" Sharon walked behind Alex and Sam passing them "Alexandra"

Alex waved a hand and Sam did like that woman didn't exist

"Hey, buddy" Maggie jogged into the class "Give me a big hug

"Moms we are about to start the class, is time to go" One of the teacher announced

Maggie crouch "Yeah yeah, give me a second"

Matthew run clashing his body into the arms of Maggie also Ruby

"Okay, thanks Ribs haha. Matt, I'd be back really soon, okay? take care of Mommy"

"Okay, Momma"

Sam frown curious going out of the class with Alex "Where's Maggie going?" 

"Last night she had... uhm-" Alex yawn "I'm sorry. It's part of the case she's following"

"Oh..."

Maggie got out of the class seconds later

"There you are" Alex opened a hand

"You know? Normally I tolerate Milla, but today I don't know if its because I have short temper or because she was rude to kick me out"

"But you are short temper adorable" Alex rested an arm over the shoulder of Maggie leaning for a kiss while the two walk

"Sometimes you two are disgustingly cute"

"Thanks" Alex replied happy

At the outside of the building Maggie checked on Alex while Sam looked for her keys in the purse

"I’m fine"

"Okay guys, you have a good flight and you try to sleep a little"

"Thank you Sam"

Maggie raised a hand seeing her leave

"Hope to be able to wake up in time to cook something before Kara get home"

"After picking our kid up"

"Yes, he goes first, uhg"

"Hey, I'm going to leave you at home, pack my things, drop you at the station and go to take the flight. Tell Kara today is not a good Friday-"

"-It is.. I don't wanna break this tradition I am starting, Mags" Alex opened the door to sit in the codriver seat

"Danvers you are struggling to be standing still and you need to rest. How many hours have you sleep? 3 when I came back?"

"I'm fine, just a quick nap after work and I'd be ready to pick him up and do everything"

"Okay" Maggie closed the door and in her way around the car from behind she texted Sam

"See? This car is more suitable"

"My Black Maybach 6 is more suitable?"

"Still sports car, but more discreet"

Lena let out a laugh "Okay"

"Maggie is gonna be so down when she knows you brought this beauty and she wasn't here to drive it like me right now"

"Awesome, I can tease her with this for weeks" Lena thoughtful planned

"Don't be bad"

"Then don't give me ideas"

Kara parked the car in the Garage’s exit seeing that there was a black kinda old SUV not recognizing that car at all. Lena picked the couple things Kara bought at the supermarket and waited for her in the front door before ring the bell. The two waited for two minutes with no response. The reporter found that extremely strange and went to look for the fake rock behind a pot when the door opened and she saw a pair of black converse

"Sam" Lena got surprised

"Hi guys"

"Hi you. What are you doing in h-"

"AUNT KARA" Matthew happy run until reach them

"Sorry about the music. The kids insisted, is low but I don't know how Alex haven’t woke up with all the noise" Sam smiled nervous

"Alex is sleeping?"

"Yes. Maggie asked me if I could come to help a little, picking Matt up if, Alex" Sam pointed up "Didn't show up 15 minutes after we have to pick up the kids"

Lena got hit by the aroma of food "What is that?"

"Oh uh, I didn’t know well what do you eat, so I have cook something easy, simple and for the kids Spaghetti Bolognesa. It never fail" Sam gave a quick glance to Lena "I could have done something fancier or better if I’ve knew you were coming too"

Kara with Matthew checked the casseroles "WOW"

Lena felt a couple tugs in her pants and looked down

"Hiiiiiya"

"Oh, hello down there"

Sam sighed awkward "You... you can wake up your sister and uh-" she reached for something in her jeans pocket "-Here's the key of the rock"

Kara began to smile "You really have done all this?"

"Yes... Alex didn't looked too well this morning. I had two interviews too but then all free time and and Maggie asked for help, so I..." Sam moved her hands in the air "But don't worry, we will go soon. I don't want to intrude"

"Are you kidding?" Kara scoffed "Matt let's big hug Sam as a thank you"

"YAY"

"What?" Sam got off of guard seeing Kara and Matthew hugging her "Oww haha"

Lena jolt because the feeling of a pair of tiny hands and checked down 

"You pretty" Ruby hug Lena's leg staring up

"Thank you, little human. You are pretty too" Lena gave a side sight to Sam and leaned for a second taking Ruby by up "Better now?"

Ruby nodded studying Lena's features "What's your name?"

"Lena, and yours?"

"Ruby"

"Ruby, you know something? We have seen before a couple times"

"really?"

"One of them, we were in that couch playing with" Lena changed Ruby to her other arm "This thing I have here"

"Ruby, Baby girl, don't bother Lena, okay?" Sam moved closer taking Ruby putting her down "Ribs why don't you go and play with Matt? Sorry" she licked her lips

"Okaydokey"

Lena wanted to say something staring at Sam's lips

"Okay dude"

"Friyay!"

Sam smiled seeing Ruby run towards Matt who was tiptoeing seeing Kara eat from the casserole and looked back at Lena who hold her stare

"Gosh this is so good. Guys! Why don't we jump in Alex's bed to wake her up?" Kara proposed to the kids

That make the two break the eye contact frowning slowly

"YES!" / "YAY!!"

"Let's go!" Kara started running followed by the children

"Wait" Sam turn around

"Oh no"

Alex and Kara were outside in the backyard with the kids while Sam recieved a phone call

"Yes, no... I understand. Thank you for your call"

Lena watched from a couple feet away 

"Fuck"

"Is everything alright?"

"Lena, hey, uh, yes" Sam show the phone "It's nothing"

"Why do I have the feel like it was a job phonecall" Lena leaned in the isle "No luck?"

"No"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uhm, I guess"

"Okay. Why you have taken care of them?" Lena pointed in a gesture to the backyard

"They always mean well. Sometimes in a overwhelming way... so... Why do not response in gratitude"

Lena smirked nodding "Okay"

Sam found weird that simply reaction "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to get to know you"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to get to know you"

Sam didn't know what to say or do to that

"That people is important to me and I don't want to any stranger to mess up with them. I have a soft spot for smart, beautiful women" Lena pinned her eyes on Sam "You are beautiful, and, I don't want that fact to blind my mind. I don't know yet how smart you are to doom me"

"Do you think I am beau-"

-"Saaaaaaammmm"- Alex, Kara and the kids called from outside

"I do think so"

Sam felt shivers running her spine "Are you flirting with me?"

Lena walk close Sam "Am I?"

-"Mom, Mom mom"-

"Hey, guys, what are you up to?" Alex entered to the kitchen "Ruby is learning to do Kangaroo race, is really funny" She looked to Sam and Lena who were too close "Uh"

"Does she?" Sam let out a nervous giggle leaving the kitchen

"Have something happened?"

"No" Lena smiled a little going out

Alex squinted her eyes suspiciously seeing Lena act more nonchalant than usual

At night Alex, Kara and Sam were watching the movie How Train Your Dragon 2 because Lena had to leave by some excuse that didn’t convinced the sisters but it worked for the single mother. During the film, the only thing the sisters found weird was the scene of the death of Stoic the father Hiccups and Sam didn’t had to explain it to Ruby, like they did with Matthew. The gasp of the kids watching a scene made Kara pull out her phone and start recording the two with their eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh no..." Ruby crawled between Sam legs

"Noooo Toothless" Matt pouted looking back to Alex

Alex got off the couch sitting behind him "Hey it’s fine... look he is... shining"

Kara wanted to melt

The scene went with Toothless getting more power, fighting the big bad Alpha and finally recovering the peace between dragons. Kara have taken 50 photos of Alex holding the kid with all their gestures

"Mom?"

"Ribs?"

"Can I" Ruby sighed wondering "Get a dragon?"

"Maybe in a millennia when technology clone dragons"

"COOL!"

"Matt? Did you liked the movie?" Alex kissed Matt’s temple

"Why, he, his leg is like that?"

Kara rose her brows "Right, maybe we had to start with the first movie"

"Tomorrow we will watch it" Alex got up "And you will know why hiccups have his leg like that"

"Guys, right now, we really have to go, it’s really late, haha. Thank you for this wonderful day"

"Yeah, thanks-" Ruby took a big breath "-Matt’s Mom"

"We own you one" Alex follow Sam "Thank you really"

"It wasn’t big deal"

"Kara is gonna take the leftovers, so, Yeah is a big deal"

"Heeeeey"

"She always eat only the sweets and junk food"

"It’s not my fault Sam is a really cool chef"

"Glad you liked it Kara. Okay Ruby, say bye to Matthew, Alex and Kara"

"Byyyeeeeeeee"

Alex put Matthew full asleep on his bed, placing teddy next to him, then turn on the safe light just in case before leave the room and go down to find Kara eating some ice cream

"I will buy more"

"I bet you will, that the almond one Maggie buys"

"Ew" Kara throw the spoon into the sink

Alex began to laugh and sighed

"You, okay?"

"Yes, Why?"

Kara pointed to the wrinkle between the brows of Alex and this slapped her hand

"I was thinking to go for the LT place the station is gonna offer in a few months"

"Liar" Kara sat in a hop in the isle "Talk"

"Maggie is gonna in Gotham for a week, working all the day. I am going to be here with Matthew. All my cases are frozen that’s why they are allowing me to only works by the mornings, but the moment the criminalistic department find something..." Alex dropped her arms to the sides then touched her forehead with one hand

"Hire a nanny"

Alex scoffed "That’s funny"

"Hire Sam"

"What?"

"That woman is looking for a job, and she’s already taking care of a baby so she have the experience"

"Sam is not a Nanny"

"OkaaaaaaaaaaaY" Kara hop off "She was really kind today"

"Yep, but I think Lena make her feel awkward in some moment"

"Say again?"

"I don’t know, after lunch the kids were playing and Sam was here with Lena and they looked like having a moment" Alex shrug "I don’t even know she was okay cause she almost run out when I asked what were they doing"

"Sam is gay?"

"I don’t know. The two times Sam have talked about Ruby’s father was with Maggie. All we know is his name was Adam, he was in the army and the house they are living it’s from... WAS... from him"

"Was?" Kara got sad "Sam is a widow?"

"We haven’t talk about that... and of course I have banned Maggie to investigate Sam further"

"Wow... you know you have me, right?. If you ever need help with Matty you only have to say it. I am his aunt and I can mess around saying he is my secret son"

Alex rolled her eyes laughing

"There’s my sister"

"Don’t do that"

"Why not? In the office so many would buy it"

"It’s gonna be confusing for him"

"Nah, we have already make it in the grocery store" Kara joked

"You what?"

"Uhm" Kara began to walk backwards

"Did you have fun today?"

Ruby nod raising her arms as Sam put the cover fitting her

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Can we go visit Papa?"

Sam’s smile drop "Why do you want to visit Papa?"

"Flowers, and all is green"

"We...can go and leave flowers, yes"

"Can, can we go to play with Matt too?"

"Uhm, I can ask tomorrow Alex. Okay? I can’t promise anything cause it’s her decision"

"Okaydokey"

"Okay dude"

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"Lena have-" Ruby pointed to her eyes "-like Papa"

"What?" Sam frown not understanding why she say that "Baby girl, it’s time to sleep"

"Uhmmm, okay"

"A little bit of music to help you sleep?"

"YE-" Ruby yawn big "-S"

Sam played some relaxing music turning off the lights. She rested her back in the wall for a second then went to do a few chores. In some point she saw from far the photo she had in a frame of Ruby’s Father in the living room. The took frame and looked at it from long. He was smiling big holding Ruby, she was less than a month old

_"Why do you want this picture?"_

_"Taking the picture of my daughter to place it in my heart? Hell Yeah"_

_"You are ridiculous"_

_"I am a super ridiculous dad. I can’t wait for her to grow up and be ashamed of me" Adam smiled big for photo "Is it good?"_

_"You are ugly. I have to do more"_

_"Please" Adam say serious "Have you looked at me?"_

_Sam smiled fun taking more pictures "Yes, that’s why I am taking more pictures"_

_Ruby frown with her eyes closed_

_"Oh no no, don’t wake up baby girl" Adam began to shush_

_Sam stared at his long eyelashes and how careful he was being_

_"Hope your eyes go green like mine, because that grey of yours is just a baby temporary thing" Adam looked up to Sam surprised "Have you seen that? She just smiled"_

_"What if you give my girl back and we go to sleep a little"_

_"Better even" Adam got up making Sam walk "What if put her in her crib, you go to sleep and I do a work out. This body is not from being sit"_

_"Adam your body is not going to go flat if you don’t do your exercises for a day"_

_"She doesn’t know that"_

_Sam started laugh "You are ridiculous"_

_"Ridiculously in love with you"_

_"Shut up" Sam kept laughing "Change your uniform, come on"_

_Adam gasped "You wanna undress me, yay"_

_"Okay, deal with Ruby, I’m going to sleep"_

_"Roger that" Adam began to walk towards Ruby’s bedroom "I have so many stories to tell you baby girl. Not so many are for babies but you will not understand them anyway"_

Sam gulped holding tears watching at all the pictures in her computer she took that day and sniff going for a glass of wine

Lena began to unbutton her blouse totally lost in her thoughts

"Come here"

Lena moved back

"Hey..."

"Rub your pussy"

"What?" The woman in the bed smiled feeling the arousal 

"I want to see you masturbate"

"What if I wanna touch you first?" The woman from a lean position began to move her hands down her toned abs until she open her legs sliding a hand under her panties "huh?"

"You are here because you want me to fuck you. Not otherwise" Lena got to the edge of the bed and pulled the woman towards her from her legs having the woman wide open "And believe me, you are going to ask for more"


	4. Swimming day

Maggie looked outside serious, more than normally. She had to move down after closing the faucet. The sound of ice tinkling in a glass didn’t distracted her from what she was looking at

Matthew tried to look outside but Maggie pull him back gently

"Agent Danvers?"

"Yes Momma"

Maggie show a little her head standing for a second from the frame of the door and moved back fast looking down

Matt smiled big excited holding two water pistols

Maggie covered with a finger her mouth extending the other her hand

"Here momma"

"Shhhh, we have to get Mommy unaware" Maggie charged the water pistol "Ready?"

Matt nodded "Yes"

"Let’s go, go go go"

Kara walked in front of Alex holding a tray with fruit and got soaked even spit the water that fallen in her mouth

Alex covered her mouth trying not to laugh "OMG"

"A Civilian got in the middle, Matthew" Maggie made a gesture 

"Really... funny... Margarett"

"Oh oh... Aunt Kara said my full name, back off, Agent Danvers. I repeat civilian in the middle" Maggie lean down taking Matt up "It’s time to hide"

"Oh no!"

"Charge it, Matt"

"Alex where’s your water pistol?"

"Here"

Kara pumped the pistol four times "Reveeeenge!"

The water battle started with chuckles filling the air.

From inside of the kitchen Lena watched the scene shaking her head slowly holding a glass of whiskey. She got a message and kind of smiled pleased then she chug down the drink

Alex got inside shaking the water from her hair

"Thank you Alex" Lena cleaned the few water drops that splash on her face

"You don’t want to play? Your pistol is the blue one"

"Do you think I play with these..."

"Come on, is fun"

"Tell Kara I had to go. I have to meet somebody"

"It’s Saturday"

"I know"

"You only meet people when you work" Alex began to think "Oh... it’s a woman?"

"Kind of"

"Who is she?"

"I have to go. Next time you are gonna play with water guns let me know"

"But you don’t play"

"Just let me know I can make better ones than these tiny" Lena replied annoyed leaving the house in a power walk "Blue Lagoon, little bit fancy, huh?" she read the name in the way to her car

"It’s surprising you accepted my invitation"

"Just for formalities and end everything in a good way"

"In a good way?" Sharon snorted "Do I have to remind you, you have ignored me for a month and a half since you have make friends with the cops?"

Sam sighed tired "They are good people. And you can’t keep cheating in your husband with me. I don’t want to do it anymore"

"You know I can’t divorce because I will lose everything"

"That’s why I am releasing or breaking whatever this was"

"So you can keep ignoring me and-" Sharon shut for a second while the waiter set the plate "-Excuse me... this is not what I order"

"Miss, this is the steak with potatoes with a reduction of mangoes-"

"I asked for smash potatoes" Sharon cut being mean

"Uh... I’m sorry ma’am"

"Review the note and bring me what I asked for"

Sam stared at the scene in silence until the waiter left

"So-"

"-Can you be less an asshole?"

Sharon’s mouth fell open scoffing

"Do you think is that a way to talk to a person?"

"If that jerk can’t take an order in a simple easy way. I’m not going to treat him like my son" Sharon huffed resting her back in the seat

-"Sam?"-

Sharon frown deep turning around to see who was calling Sam and froze seeing the woman walking towards them

"What a coincidence"

"Lena..." Sam stood up almost in a jump making the table tumble

"Miss Luthor, your table is over here"

"Hi"

"Just a second Nicholas, please" Lena checked Sam "You look beautiful"

Sam felt shivers "Thanks"

Sharon cleared her throat standing up

"Oh, Uh... Lena, this is Sharon Theller. A mom of the class my daughter and Matt goes"

"Saturday lunch reunion just for the two of you huh?"

"I..."

"Soon is gonna be an little excursion, for the kids, I am on charge, Samantha kindly accepted to help the teachers and me"

"Sharon..."

"Sure" Lena didn’t buy any of it but fake a genuine smile "Sam, I’m going to be over there. If you want to... I don’t know. When you are over"

"Okay" Sam nodded

"And don’t worry, I’m-"

Sharon grid her teeth staring at the two "Lena do mind if you leave-"

"For you, it’s Miss Luthor" Lena turn around stopping Sharon "I may apologize for my rudeness. It’s just I don’t like people I don’t know take such familiarity with me" Lena noticed Sam getting nervous and rested a hand on her upper arm gently

Sam stared at those big bright green eyes and couldn’t help but feel better

"OKay, haha" Lena switch her head "Nicholas, whatever the ladies are taking, is on me. Okay?"

"Of course Miss Luthor"

"Enjoy your meal" Lena did a flash smile

Sam skin got goosebumps feeling how Lena slide her hand the moment she left. And sit at the table trying to understand why she was feeling that way

Sharon wanted to explode "How do you know Lena Luthor"

"She’s a friend of a friend"

"A friend of a friend. I want that kind of friends"

"My apologies, ma’am, here’s your steak, with smashed potatoes, seasoned with a reduction of mangoes and your fresh continental salad, feta cheese, and balsamic vinegar"

"About time"

"Thank you" Sam said fast seeing how awkward he was

"Your special ravioli will be in the table in 5 minutes, Miss"

"Thank you again"

"It’s so cute you are always this... kind"

"You know? Fuck you. Not me, other woman that can take your bullshit and be fine with you being an fucking asshole. Hope your husband find out your affairs and win the custody of Allen. Who by the way, is starting to be a little prick like you" Sam got up "Enjoy your day and I’m going to pick up my daughter. Whatever this was, is over, forever"

Lena from far saw how serious and for the gestures of Sam, this was angry. She smiled and made a gesture with a hand and a waiter began to go after Sam

"Miss? Miss, please, wait a second"

Sam turn around "Shit, sorry, the check... yeah, uh"

"No, no" Nicholas smiled funny "Miss Luthor has sent me. Please"

"No, thank you. I shouldn’t, we are going to pass behind the person I-"

"Don’t be worry, Miss. Please" He nod to another waitress and she moved fast

Sam got confused seeing all the move with only a few gestures. Seconds later there she was... walking with style, looking gorgeous

"Hi, again"

"Lena"

"I like when you say my name surprised" Lena studied the eyes of Sam

"I’m sorry"

"You haven’t eaten anything, right?"

"No, I was about leave"

"Okay, then. Nicholas can we go to the private floor?"

"Lena I was really about to leave"

"Sam, it’s just lunch. We haven’t eaten, please"

"Lena..."

"Please"

Sam sighed rubbing her forehead for a second "Okay"

"Over here, Miss Luthor, Miss..."

"Call me Sam"

Lena noticed the smile on the waiter "Hey Hey, don’t smile that way. She’s out of your league"

"I’m sorry, Miss Luthor" Nicholas tried to keep serious

"What?"

"Nothing" Lena sighed happy "So, tell me. The blonde exuberant, mom-" She stopped until the doors of the black hidden lift opened "-After you"

"Thank you"

"I know the way from here, Nick"

"Thanks for the tip, Lena" 

Sam got surprised and the doors closed "What was that?"

"I know him. Actually, I know all the waiters and waitress"

"Mmh?"

"I am one of the owners"

"Oh..." Sam found that weird but it was Lena "Of course" She kicked herself mentally

"This wasn’t so good years ago, and the people were going to be fired. So I talked with the owners and did full change of the chefs, trained the people and we raised a little bit their paycheck and if the thing started to go well a little bit more. And the first month after the changes it began to go up"

"You did all that?"

"It was that or allow my brother to burn this down"

"Lena..."

"Okay going back to the subject"

Sam got tense

"Ravioli or pasta?"

"Uh...?"

"What you were going to eat?"

"Ravioli"

"Good choice" Lena recognize hearing the ding "Welcome to the luxury floor"

Sam let out a nervous giggle seeing the kind of people who were in that floor. She had read that the Blue Lagoon was a luxury restaurant but the times she went with Sharon it was fancy people but nothing to call luxury. Until she saw that floor. She followed Lena to a table next to a big window with views of the city from above

"Miss Luthor"

"Anna, please tell Ricardo we are famish, my friend right here, wants a special Ravioli and I... you know"

"Of course Miss Luthor"

"Oh and for entrances can you bring us soy spouts with aguacate in toasts with rosemary? Please?"

"That was exactly what I was to tell the kitchen"

"Thank you so much"

Sam had her eyes on Lena not saying a word

"What? Oh f-ig... You don’t like... uhm. I ordered too fast, I’m sorry, Sam" Lena truly mean it "I can cancel the entrances. What, do you want to eat?"

"It’s fine, actually it’s perfect haha, I like Avocado in toasted bread. It’s just I was, I am, overwhelmed"

"Why?"

Sam looked to the sides then to Lena to huff smiling "All this. YOU actually. ALL this... just, from nowhere"

"Me?"

"Yes! Today, I left Ruby with her grandmother, who finally accepted to see her after months so I could come here to breakup with Sharon, breakup is the word? I don’t know. She was being a fucking asshole and I didn’t wanted to keep being a part of her life. I wanted to eat my ravioli and she seriously was a prick. So then you came like a fresh breeze like in time-"

Lena curves the corner of her left side of her lips

"-I don’t know why in a beginning I started seeing Sharon" Sam realized what she was saying "-I..."

"Keep going"

"Uuuhh..."

"You wanted to eat Ravioli, this house does the best fresh pasta. People really like it"

Sam felt silly and looked down smiling and Lena liked that

"Miss Luthor, I didn’t ask what do you wanted to drink"

"Ask Sam"

"Miss..."

"No no, it’s just Sam, right?"

Sam smiled shy "Yes it’s just Sam. Water for me, please. I have to drive later. And for Lena I wanna risk it with, scotch?"

The waitress found funny the face Lena did as Sam pointed that

"Look at you, Samantha Arias, you barely know me but you already know I am a whiskey woman"

"Scotch is better than whiskey"

"No, but it’s different"

"That would be all?"

"Yes, Anna"

"Perfect, Your spaghetti bolognesa will be ready in ten minutes, Miss Luthor. Just as your ravioli, Sam"

Lena nodded moving with a finger the fork as the waitress leave 

"The usual for you, is Spaghetti Bolognesa?"

Lena hummed in approval "Your ravioli are going to be perfect, Ricardo-"

"-That’s why you ate that day the Spaghetti instead the ragu?"

Lena began to tap the cutlery and looked to the window "No"

"That’s a Yes?"

"Uhm" Lena clear her throat looking back to Sam "So Ruby’s grandmother-"

"Are you being shy?"

"No" Lena smiled for a second "No, no... That’s silly"

"Did you like it?"

Lena tapped twice the fork looking at it "I did"

"If I ever help Maggie or Alex again and I know you are coming I will cook it again"

"Maybe you could cook it for me"

"That would be a good idea too"

Lena stared at Sam feeling a tingle

"Wait... Did you appeared because you knew I was here?"

Lena gave a quick glance down then back at Sam "No... maybe"

Sunday morning happen too fast between the three of the Sanvers family woke up late. Alex was placing grapes in a airtight bag and crackers in a Tupperware.

"Should we take Matt to cut his hair?"

"Why?"

"Is not obvious?" Maggie pointed the back of her head "Is getting too long"

"I think it’s cute"

"Brown light hair almost blond, semi long" Maggie took a cookie "If you start to make him ponytails or something I’m taking him to cut his hair"

Alex took the cookie Maggie held "I won’t but I think we should take him to a hairdresser"

"We should ask Kara?"

"Yes, she knows more than we do"

"We will ask Kara later" Maggie looked at Alex "Maybe we should take him to your hairdresser" she extended a hand

Alex smiled feeling the hand in the back of her neck "Maybe someone that can handle kids"

"Maybe... At what time we’d were going to meet with her?"

"Today at 15:00"

"Okay, did Sam told you when she was going to come over, or something?"

"Oh crap" Alex whispered going for her phone

"Language Danvers"

"Language Mommy" Matt repeated still focus playing with his toys

Alex smiled shaking her head taking the phone

"You invite your crush to go to the pool at Lena’s and you forget to check on her?"

"Can you stop saying she’s my crush?"

Maggie shrug with a half smile taking a bite of the cookie

"Yesterday we were so tired and Sam is not much into texting" Alex checked the messages "Ahhh, she’s coming at 14:00"

"So in half hour"

"Half?!" Alex checked the watch "I haven’t done yet Matt’s bag"

"It’s already done"

"What?"

"I did it last night" Maggie shrug "You two were sleeping in the couch and I did it"

"You are the best"

"Taking care of my family, what’s the less I can do?"

"Awww" Alex got closer "Come here"

Maggie licked her licks in a second seeing Alex leaning "Not in front of Matt"

"He have seen us kissing before"

"I don’t know why I get this awkward sometimes"

"Don’t think about it. I’m so happy to have you for a week"

Kara yawn stretching her arms up in the air going to the kitchen. Lena was already outside near the pool having a view of the city. The blonde walked out moving the spoon of her coffee

Lena without turning around "Have you taken a pain killer?"

"How do you do it?"

"Knowing you are around because you are loudly or not having the slightest hangover?"

"Uhm... both"

"Luthor genes"

"Last night was fun. That guy was nice and that lady was really into you"

"Mmm huh"

"Why are you this weird since yesterday?"

"Weird? Me?"

"Yes! What’s with you?"

"I don’t know what are you talking about Kara" Lena walked next to her best friend "Take the pain killers before you nephew is here. The Ouchy you is fun but I can’t image you that way with the kid"

"Two kids"

Lena before cross the door turn around

"I told you Sam and Ruby were coming with Alex, right?"

"Are we ready?"

"Yes"

"Kids on their seats, the bags full. Bikinis and swimming suits on" Alex fasten her seatbelt

"Let’s go Lena’s penthouse"

Sam froze at that info

"Who’s gonna learn to swim like a dolphin?" Alex asked joyful looking back

"ME" Matthew happy told

"Why dolphy?" Ruby asked

"Sam are you okay?"

"Ruby, dolphins are the best swimmers in the world" Maggie replied driving

"Yes, yeah, I’m fine"

"It’s really awesome you could make it"

"We were going to a museum anyway. So why not to the pool" -Lena’s swimming pool-

Lena got a notification that her key code of the elevator to the penthouse has been activate, she felt a wave of excitement but hide it so she decided to go to her bedroom to change her clothes. Kara looked strange that her best friend suddenly walked in strides, behavior like she was running away that’s when she heard the doors of the elevator opening

"Hello?"

"Aunt Nana" Matt run inside

"Matty!!" Kara laughed kneeling

"Did he called her Nana instead of Kara?"

"Yes he did" Alex replied confused because it was true that Matthew sneezed a few times in the car and his voice sound constipated "Do you think he got the flu?"

"Wow..." Sam felt intimidated

"No... we were careful having a towel near yesterday"

"How's my pretty boy? Hi Sam, little Ruby"

Sam forced a smile standing where she was and Ruby only waved a hand being really curious checking everything around

"I’m fine" Matt sniffed

"Are you ready to learn how to swim?"

"Yes!"

Maggie and Alex smiled seeing the two having a moment. Alex noticed Sam without moving

"What have you brought?" Kara asked pointing Alex’s bag

"A few snacks for the kids" Maggie replied taking the bag 

"Why? You know Lena has food"

"Kara, Lena’s food is not for kid" the pettit cop passed her sister in law going to the kitchen

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yes... is just... it’s okay we are here?"

Alex frown seeing how cute Sam was being "Of course. Ruby is gonna-" she turn around "Where..."

Sam’s heart began to pump hard "Ruby?"

"Sam, it’s okay, Lena’s house is very safe"

"Yeah, she might be around. Maggie?" Kara called

-"What?"-

"Is Ruby with you?"

-"No, why?"-

"Fuck" Sam breathed moving fast to check to every room

Lena checked herself out in the mirror, that black swimsuit looked great but for some reason she wasn’t feeling like it. She heard a gasp of excitement, a small of a child, when she turn around she saw the little girl running towards her

"Hiiiiya" Ruby greeted clashing on the side of the leg of Lena

"Hello my fellow tiny human"

Ruby smiled biting her lip fun

"What are you doing wandering around?"

"Dunno"

"Where’s your mother?"

Ruby only shrug still with that funny happy smile staring up

-"Ruuuby"-

-"Ribs, Baby girl, this is not funny"- Sam’s voice sound anxious 

"They are looking for you" Lena lifted Ruby "We are here!"

-"I told you she was fine. She’s in Lena’s bedroom. Let’s go to the pool Matty boy"-

-"Where?"-

-"Masterdom at the end of the hallway"-

Lena left out a chuckle hearing someone running and she expected to see Alex but Sam opened the door full with a a really worry face that made her automatically erase her smile

"You can’t disappear like that" Sam went to pick up Ruby "What have we say of going far from me?"

"It’s fine, she just sneaked in the room and was here for a minute maybe two"

"Don’t do it ever again?" Sam kissed Ruby’s temple

Ruby annoyed tried to push herself off of her mother

"Sam it’s fine" Lena reassured

"But..." Sam places the little girl down and sighing looked up to Lena "Oh sh-oot, sorry"

"What?"

Sam covered the side of her face trying to see where Ruby has moved and this was trying to climb the huge bed

"Oh come on, like you never have seen-" Lena lean a little over Sam "-a woman with less clothes"

"Yay, bouncy" Ruby started to jump in the bed

"You are gonna see me like this the whole day"

Sam froze feeling a tingle between her legs when Lena took gently her wrist moving her hand off to make her look at her

"Is everything alright?" Maggie knocked to the door entering to the room without wanting to do it "Guys-"

Lena and Sam was staring at each other in a way that the only Maggie could tell it was sexual tension. Ruby’s giggle filled the room

"Yes we are fine" Lena replied easy nonchalant 

"Mm huh" Sam turn around to try to get back her breath 

"O...kay, Uh, Kara is gonna get in the pool with Matt" Maggie pointed back with a finger "Do you mind if I take some medicine for the stomach?"

"You know where it is. I don’t know why you ask" Lena moved to take a silk robe

"Manners maybe?"

"You have registered my house twice and now you ask for permission?" Lena mocked 

"I had a warrant" Maggie replied seeing her walking next to her 

"Potato, tomato"

Maggie grunt in annoyance and looked back at Sam taking Ruby

"Are you coming?"

"What is that about a warrant?"

"Two warrants" Maggie corrected "It was work... And long time ago"

-"Not that much"-

"Sometimes I forget how sensitive her ear is" Maggie squinted her eyes "Sam"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind. Ruby do you like water?"

"Big splish splash" The girl moved again to not being in the arms of her mother

During the play time with the kids in the swimming pool everything looked normal. Except because Lena didn’t touched the water and barely participate in the conversations but only short responses nothing to worry to much because that’s how she used to be when someone new was around. Even tho Sam was not new anymore. For lunch they had to order something because just like Maggie said, Lena didn’t had food for kids and the snacks were for after swim.

Kara took a tray full to the dinning room leaving Sam placing more in another tray focus when she felt a air of eyes on her and gulped

"You know? That two pieces of a bikini is not very Mom thing"

"You think?" Sam tried to be bolt

"Is distracting"

"That’s why you’ve been quiet?" Sam took one of the french fries "I know you are a chatter"

"To be honest I, Uh... have you seen yourself in a mirror?"

Sam looked down clenching automatically her abs "Why?"

"You are a Mom, is not supposed you have a body like that"

"Being unemployed gives you a lot of time when you drop your kid in school and then you are running to the interview maybe two you have that day" Sam took another french fry

-"Fries fries fries fries"- the kids began to chant

Sam turned her head smiling to the sound but Lena took her hand and bit the chip

Kara stopped from entering to the kitchen seeing the two and mouthed OH MY GOD


	5. Who’s that

Kara stopped the engine after parking and removed the seatbelt to turn her attention to only a figure of someone in her phone with a growing frown typing fast

"Asshole"

"Okay but what did I do now?"

Lena huffed "Not you... Lex" she waved her phone

"What did he done?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you cursing in the front of my nephew’s school?"

"Because... Uhg..." Lena show the phone when heard Kara cackle to then silence by her stare "Thank you"

"Sorry! I didn’t saw that coming"

"Of course me neither. He has began to do that every now"

"How can he act like a kid making yourself a Meme?" Kara laughed again "Lex is 40?"

"A little bit older... I am 32 and Lex is 10 years ahead me"

"He is waaaay childish"

"No doubt" Lena waved again the phone exiting the car

"Remember no scare the kids!" Kara yelled before go out

Lena turn around crossing arms "I don’t scare them. They can feel my dislike towards them so they step back"

"Hissing to them doesn’t help either" Kara opened the door of the school as a father go out

"I don’t hiss like a cat"

"A big feline then"

"And you are Joe Exotic?" Lena rolled her eyes feeling how her phone buzz again and following Kara hearing her laugh without looking the way

"Heeeey Nicky boy how are you, colorful I see?"

"Halloooo" the kid jumped to high five

"Hope you have brought something more to the kid cause I was about to panic when I saw all the kids painted"

Kara surprised crossed her arms "All the kids are like this?"

"Surprisingly Matt and Ruby are less like him" Nicky’s mother breathed "But the drawings are pretty cool. Anyway, see you Kara" The mother turn around after several steps away "Tell Alex the cookies were amazing"

"Will do!" Kara began to jog happy towards the door of the class

"Bye bye" the kid yelled

"don’t yell Nicky"

"Oh hi! Your daughter is like a pollock"

"Oh no... i’m gonna rush"

"bye"

"bye Linda"

Lena only listened the voices don’t paying attention "And this is-" she dropped her phone and lean down to get it "-Shit... What the fu-" she stretched her arms to not crush her face in the floor and the body of someone kinda pressing hers and a phone sliding in floor "-ck"

"I am so sorry I didn’t-" Sam helped herself up resting a hand over the hip of the woman

"Sam?" Lena turned her head standing up

"Hey!"

Lena caught the hand of Sam "If you wanted to be on top you only have to say it" she joke

"I’ll be more smooth next time" Sam joke back smiling

Lena began to giggle amazed -_She is flirting back_?-

"I’m sorry I didn’t saw you. I was reading another rejection. Are you okay?"

"I am. I-"

Sam moved to pick up her phone "-You look pretty"

Lena looked down then up to Sam

"I am going to enter"

The voices of other moms sounded in the hallway in the distance

"Hi Samantha"

"Janet, Sonya"

Lena looked back annoyed to the other women "Yeah... Me too"

"The kids were going to paint today with the fingers" one mom said excited

"Hope Jackson is clean"

"Ew"

Sam rose her brows surprised

"No, I mean"

Sam smiled and chuckle "I know many moms that opposed to this but-" she opened the door hearing all the voices of the kids "Hi kids, where is my daughter!"

"Mom mom mom!"

Lena first let the other parents go inside the class then caught the moment Ruby run towards her mother and in time jumped in a big hug

"Aunt Lena!"

Lena turn her head "Hello Matthew"

"Matty boy is a picasso"

"I am a painting!"

"How did you-" Lena couldn’t finish the sentence feeling a pair of arms wrap around her leg "-Oh hello there"

"Hiya!"

"Ruby boundaries"

Lena moved her eyes "It’s fine, I am barely jolting when she do that"

Kara squinted eyes "Are you?"

"Its not surprising anymore"

Sam laughed because it was true. These past weeks every time Lena showed up with Kara to pick up the boy Ruby always run and hugged the leg of the business woman like a koala

"Aunt Lena, aunt Lena" Matt sighed 

"up" Ruby asked

"Yes Matt?"

"bears or rawwwrs?"

"Rawrs?"

Sam smiled big seeing Lena lean a little rubbing the back of Ruby as Matthew spoke when she felt a firm hand touching her butt and immediately looked back seeing really close a face she know

"You have a note. Reply me" Sharon whispered into Sam’s cheek before walk off "Allen chop chop"

Lena’s happy smile dropped the second she saw that woman being that close to Sam

"Friyay!" Kara walk inside the house with Matthew in her back

"Well hello!" Alex cleaning her hands in a kitchen towel smile "Hi Lena"

Lena closed the front door "Alex"

Alex frown taking Matthew "whats wrong with her?"

"Don’t know, she was all good mood then she just got serious"

"oh..." Alex nodded "What does Matt her paint on his hair?"

"Yeah the teacher told us the thing went a little bit out of hands"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Milla is cool" Matt squealed "She fun"

Alex kisses his cheek leaving him in the floor

"Oh and Sam and Ruby will come around six o’clock"

"But that’s kinda late"

-"Stop worrying about your girlfriend, she will come around"- Maggie yelled from the garage

Lena looked at Alex confused

"Now is my girlfriend?"

-"Relationships scales?"- Maggie laughed short after 

"Good point"

"Kara!" Alex chided

"She told me she will have a visit so that’s why she is coming a little bit late"

"Bitch" lena mumbled checking her phone

"Lena?"

"what?" Alex asked

"Nothing. I have to get my laptop from the car" Lena fidget with her phone

"O-" Alex watched Lena storm out the house "-kay?"

"Okay what do we have for lunch?" Maggie appeared "Where is the grumpysaur?"

Kara shrug "Lena is in a bad mood I guess"

"When is she not?"

"Oh come on... she is almost always in a good mood and you know that" Kara defended her best friend "Anyway... tight jeans, tank top..." she pointed up and down "Showing off?"

"It’s my look?"

Alex looked at Maggie with heart eyes "Hot"

"Nope, i’m not listening to this" Kara shook her head "Matty boy?"

-"roooobooooots"-

Lena walked until being a few steps from the house of Sam without even knowing her steps would lead her to that house... She saw a Car stop in front of it so she stopped keeping her distance. A black car, old jeep then a man walking towards the the house. Looking strange. Jeans, a black jacket and a cap. She took a picture of the plate

Ruby and Matt began to scream running around the house. Maggie was making a face of annoyance per moments starting to feel irritated. Alex trying to focus in the conversation. Lena time to time with her eyes on Sam while Kara spoke

"Sweet Rao i’m going to see what are they doing. How you can keep talking so chill?"

Sam laughed "You get used to it"

"Really?" Maggie cringed "Matt!"

-"And we fly!!!!"-

There was a sound of somebody hit the floor

"Matt?"

-"Ouch"-

-"Oh no...Mama"-

Sam got serious "Ribs?"

-"you okay Ruby?"- Maggie asked worried

Sam run towards where they were

The moment the other three women were about to go where they were they heard Ruby laugh and indistinguishable chatter

Lena’s phone ring and she got up walking away to pick up

"Okay, here the miss here wanted to fly like superman" Sam had Ruby in her arms

Matt had a sad expression "Sorry"

"It’s okay Matt"

"i’m fine" Ruby rubbing her forehead

"Let me get ice for your" Alex pointed the head

"Easy, Ruby is fine" Sam began to tickle Ruby making her laugh

"Our girl of Steel" Kara squealed

"That was your nickname when you were little" Alex pointed going to the kitchen

"Now I give it to Ruby"

"Why your nickname was that?"

Kara shrug "let’s say I had a tendency to do crazy things. I almost lost my Girl of Steel once when I broke my arm in two parts because I fell from a tree"

"After a branch broke under her weight"

Kara gasped "It was an old tree" she got up to follow Alex

"I’m not saying other thing"

Sam smiled fun seeing the sisters argue. Then move her attention to Lena who was acting weird

"Don’t worry about her. Sometimes she is like this"

"What?"

"You two are shooting glances to each other. I can see that"

"Ruby look this is Teddy" Matt came over with his stuffed animal

"Cute!!!"

Lena from far of them lowered her voice "Yes, I need you to investigate the Plate and also I" her voice changed into something bitter "-want you to do your work and find information of Wolfe’s" she hang up looking at them catching Sam’s eye -_She’s breath taking_-

At night the group took the dinner outside to the backyard, the night was really good. They hard convinced Sam to stay. Even knowing the woman always used to leave by 21:00 and not stay longer but the kids were having too much fun to stop it

Lena in the kitchen poured a glass of whiskey then took her time watching her friends from the window

"Whiskey"

Lena didn’t jump because she have listened steps behind and turn around which it did surprise her 

"Are you okay?"

"I am" _but you are too close_

"Are you always this busy working all the time?"

"I have many things to check up always" _coconut and vanilla?_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can you-" Sam took the glass of Lena brushing her fingers on hers "-Not drink while we are here? Please?"

Lena rose a brow "I’m sorry"

"Don’t be is just I don’t like Ruby seeing it"

Lena took a step closer "When are you going to text me?"

"Will you have time to reply?"

"Text me and-"

"O-" Alex stepped into the kitchen seeing Sam standing still and Lena turning around hitting her hip in the isle "what’s-"

"Kara?" Lena asked loudly moving away to go out

-"Yeah?"-

"What was that?"

"I don’t know. I just asked her if she could not drink in front of Ruby" Sam raised for a second the glass before tossing the alcohol into the sink

"Oh yeah, Lena use to drink a glass or two when she’s here. We don’t mind it"

"I guess she have a huge tolerance for alcohol"

Alex laughed "You can bet. We have many stories of drinking and next morning regretting it and Lena all okay. Anyway, thanks for... you don’t have to wash the glass, Sam"

"It’s just a glass"

"Thank you. Anyway, uhm, the bbq is ready"

Kara pouted making puppy eyes

"For seventh time... no"

"Come ooooon"

"Eight... No"

-"Miss Luthor Detective Danielson is here"-

Kara leaned over the speaker "Thanks Brie"

Lena looked at her best friend raising both brows waiting her to back off

Kara squinted eyes "He can come"

-"I will send him"-

Lena sighed rolling her eyes moving back her attention to her desk

"Who are you investigating?"

"Its work. And... please, Kara..." Lena nodded towards the door

Kara stood up "Fine. But I am coming back later to pick you up and go to Alex’s. It’s Family monday’s"

"I said I-"

"-Lalalalalalala I can’t hear you" Kara crossed the door at the time the detective was about to walk in

"It’s weird having you home after all this time"

"I needed time to heal"

Sam crossed arms nodded

"How is Ruby?"

"Just like on Friday..."

"Look, Sam. I promised Adam I would look after you two"

"Little bit late, don’t you think?"

"Do you think I like to have an bionic arm?" Cain sound hurt having Luthor’s technology wasn’t something he liked

"Do you think I like to have my daughter’s father dead?"

"You never loved him"

"More than you did?"

The man chuckle for a second shaking his head "I am here to give you the check I promise"

"On friday I told you I don’t wanted it"

"Then I will open an account for Ruby"

"She already have one"

Lena in her office frustrated throw the file of Wolfe’s into the bin because it didn’t had anything she already know. Then she took the green one and started to read it C.P

"I will come every two weeks, I will call you"

"Cain... that’s not necessary"

"I just want to see her. She is the last of Adam we have" He touched his arm "She needs to know how his father was"

"He would be here if it wasn’t for you"

"Say the perfect woman" Cain got up from the couch angry searching something on his jacket "Have this... it belongs to Ruby"

Sam took the picture and small box seeing him leave. She later opened the box and it contained the purple medal of Adam. It make her gulp. The she took a peek of the picture.

It was Adam flexing his bicep with a funny smile as Cain posed doing exactly the same but in the opposite direction and a woman, Diaz, cackling next to them. All of them in their uniforms. She turn around the picture

-**Seven and Parker.**

** two weeks and Daddy is going home**-

Lena laughed at something Matthew did trying to dance with Alex

"See? it’s fun"

"I know your nephew is fun"

"And and now and now" Matthew explain shaking his ass "Like this Mommy"

"Yeah and all this joy is making the day better ain’t it?"

Lena sighed heavily "Yes, Kara. thank you"

"Family Mondays work"

Lena began to smile and she got distracted feeling her watch buzz with a message

"Okay I wanna join that choreography"

\- Sam Arias: _I don’t know what to say_

Lena’s heart skipped a beat and she didn’t know why but she hold a smile staring up to the family but her watch buzz again 

\- Sam Arias: _I feel stupid texting_

Lena this time couldn’t hold the smile "I’m going out for a second I have to do a call"

"We said not work at home" Kara like a child did a stomp in the floor and Matthew mimicked

"Matt don’t mimic Aunt Kara" Alex asked

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Just don’t Matty boy" Kara saw Lena leave by the kitchen "I am older and sometimes I overreact"

"Whats over stack?"

Alex started to laugh

"Overreact" Kara repeated

"over an act?"

Alex kneeled "No, overreaction. Is when someone take whatever feeling and put it on some sort an edge"

Matthew frown nodding "I don’t understand"

Kara melt "I love you buddy"

"Can we show mommy our picture?"

"Your picture?"

"Pssst it’s just a picture"

"photoman say I am good"

"He? what? Kara?"

"And there goes the surprise" 

Weeks happened and besides the few interactions in the weekend with Alex and Maggie, Sam had with Lena there were no other message or call. In some moments there was still those few moments of kind of flirting between each other but again Sam looked like avoiding Lena. Also what irritated Lena the most is that that Sharon woman seemed close to Sam again

"Do you think we will find again the sexy wolf exiting Sam’s house?"

That pulled Lena out of her thoughts 

"She could introduce me"

"Kara we don’t know who’s that man"

"What better to make her introduce me" Kara explained to Alex very convinced

"What? what man?"

"Oh yeah Lena doesn’t know anything from the wolf"

"Wolf?"

Alex shook her head "Kara gave him that name cause he has blue eyes, scruffy beard and the two times we have seen him we only nods serious with a kind of animal energy"

"Yeah the other day Sam and him were talking outside of her home when Maggie and I were coming over with Matt" Alex began to jog behind Matt "He is serious, and uh... let’s just say someone tried to investigate him and got nothing"

"Want to high five?"

"Why your arm do buzz buzz?"

Cain crouch growing a grin "Other day I will explain"

"Baby girl come here. Cain has to go"

Ruby ran next to Sam. Byeeeeee"

Cain wore back his black cap "See you soon little one"

Ruby got shy and tried to hide behind Sam’s leg

"Ruuuuuuuuuubyyyyyyy" Matt yelled running in the grass

"Maaaaaaatt"

Sam sighed awkward

"Well hello" Kara stopped almost in front of Cain

"Miss"

Lena kept walking ignoring the man -_Special force unit like the father_-

"Hiiiiiyaaaaa" Ruby speed it up until clash into Lena’s legs 

Sam got tense seeing Kara talk to Cain

"Who’s that?" Alex asked

"He is the best... was... Adam’s best friend"

The reality shock Alex

"Kara is flirting with him" Lena told walking with Ruby in her leg

"Me too!" Matthew wanted to wrap himself at Lena’s leg just like Ruby

Lena looked down the boy "No, Matthew" she rested a hand on top of the head of the girl

Sam gave a quick glance to Kara "your sister is coming?"

"Yes! just a second... Kara?"

-"In a minute"-

Sam exhaled exasperated opening the door of the house "Lena?"

Lena took Ruby in her arms following Sam

The kids, Alex and Kara were watching Despicable Me while Sam was making a second round of snacks

"Can I ask you something? Miss Arias?"

Sam smiled playful "Miss Arias?"

"You don’t like it?"

"Coming from your mouth sounds..."

"Mmh?"

Sam nervous smile "Nothing"

Lena pleased drop it "It’s something I have been having in my mind"

"Shoot whatever is in that wonder head of yours" Sam put 5 blueberries in every bowl

"Sharon is I don’t know"

Sam stopped moving "She's nothing... at all. She likes to talk"

"And this man"

Sam huffed looking up to match Lena’s gaze and in a stride walked next to her to take her wrist gently but firm "Come" she lead the way to the garage "Listen" she gulp "It's hard to explain but uh... you don’t have to worry. He is-" Sam rolled her eyes "-he feels responsible"

"Responsible for what?" Lena frown placing her other hand over the grip of Sam

Sam looked over the shoulder of Lena and made her go further the room "In the last mission all I know is that Adam went back to the building to extract Parker... I mean Cain and Jessie Diaz. He fought for keep him alive and in the point of control somehow Adam fall. Nobody told me what happened exactly. Cain lost his arm and Adam and Diaz theirs life"

Lena got speechless that wasn’t in the documents

Sam breathed a laugh "I don’t know what I am doing telling you this... is just easy"

"Hey... You can tell me whatever you want"

"There’s so many things, Lena... there’s so many" Sam inhaled sharply

"Sam. It’s okay. hey"

"I just..."

Lena pulled Sam into a hug "Trust me... you can talk to me"

Kara went to the kitchen and couldn’t find the women just the 6 bowls with crackers, blueberries and cheesestrings "Where-" The sounds of the movie covered the voices somewhere near. So she tried to find the source of the voices and saw the door slightly open she carefully walked in there opening a little bit the door

"You can push them away" Lena smiled a bit making Sam lean sitting in a box "Don’t get me wrong. They are the best people you can ever meet" She shook her head "They feel a lot of times too pushy"

"You can tell"

"I don’t know your background story" -_only park of it_\- "But when I told you I want to know you is just because-"

Sam frown thoughtful

"-You have something that makes me want to have... more of you"

Sam squinted her eyes

"You are a big mystery. Even more than myself I think. And I am a Luthor"

Sam felt shivers at every word "I-"

Kara’s smile could leave marks until she had to cover her mouth to mute a gasp about what happened in front of her eyes


	6. Bad day

"Here’s your order Miss Luthor. Irish coffee, french toasts and whiskey"

"Thank you so much" Lena looked at the breakfast

"Mi-Miss Luthor are you sure you want the glass of whiskey?"

"Of course. I can tell you didn’t pour enough in the coffee" Lena took the knife and fort

-"There you are!"-

"Please take the whiskey before Kara gets closer"

"Right away Miss Luthor"

"Oh Hi Nadine"

"Miss Danvers"

"Kara is Kara, just Kara"

Nadie laughed "Do you want something for breakfast, Kara"

"Bacon, eggs and orange juice?"

"I’ll be back soon"

"Is that-"

"-That’s tea Kara, don’t freak out" Lena lied "I’ve change my mind when she brought it"

"In a glass... Right" Kara squinted her eyes "Anyway. Where have you been!?"

"Here?" Lena took a bite

Kara faked a laugh "Smartass"

"Thank you"

"No seriously. Where have you been this weekend?"

"Here and there"

"Lena..."

"What?" Another bite

"You turn your phone off. I panicked until your personal assistant told me you were Ok"

"I already told you I am sorry"

"I know when you have one of these dark days you love to be alone. But, I am here"

"I know I am sorry"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Did you guys got my present?"

"Maggie told it was unnecessary but Alex, Matt and I ate it"

"Glad to hear it"

"The weekend was so good. I wish you could have come"

"Well...I was... " _talking to Sam the whole weekend on the phone also we had a lovely lunch in the restaurant with Ruby_ "... y’know... Just busy. Sorry. I told you I will go with you later to pick up Matthew later. I needed a weekend for my own"

"Who is she?"

Lena almost choked taking a sip

"A ha!"

"Is not that. This taste a lot like milk... dairy... is disgusting. Where’s my coffee?" Lena cleaned her chin "Nadine? please"

Alex jogged until reach the door of Sam’s house and the moment she was about to knock it got open

"Alex, Hi"

"Hey. You were about to leave? Am I catching you in a bad moment"

"Actually yes. Do you need something? I have-"

"YES! A huge huge HUGE favor"

"If you say it that way how could I say no"

Alex breathed relief "Maggie and I are going to the station. Two detectives from Gotham are coming to town and I think who might they be" she rushed to say "But the point is I won’t be home or Mags until tonight. Do you mind to watch Matt?"

"I..."

"I know. where’s Kara? You may ask. She is actually picking him later but Maggie do not trust into leave the two alone in a Family monday cause she probably will feed him with McDonalds or something to not cook or worst. I am starting to believe it too"

"Well..."

"Please... I think Lena will come too so also that means ordering food and Matt can’t get used to that, seeing them not cooking and only using the phone to order whatever food. Pleaaase"

"O-"

"Say yes please"

"-kay. Yes... I will watch them until you come back"

Alex sighed with a smile "You are the best"

"I am not"

"Here-" Alex looked into her pocket "-now you have a copy of the keys"

"Alex don’t you-" Sam took them "-think this is too much?"

"Come on, you are already like family" The agent checked the watch "I gotta go. I will text Kara too" she started to walk back "See you!"

Sam raised a hand seeing her friend leave like a storm and sighed seeing the keys "Okay I will have to not look Lena too much. It was only a dream. A dirty dream, but a dream" she told to herself like a loud thought "I need to find someone to brush these thoughts of Lena... but first. The job interview. FUCK... I’m gonna be late"

Lena had her eyes in her phone replying some email waiting to the red light to change

"Uhg"

"Wrinkle"

"What?"

"Stop frowning. You are going to make yourself a wrinkle"

"I am not fRoWNing"

Lena snorted a laugh "Okay, saying it that way now I know you are upset" she put the phone down and started to drive "Why"

"Because" Kara huffed "We will have a nanny"

Lena for a second frown confused

"Sam will be watching us until Alex and Maggie are back"

Lena started to laugh softly "What?"

"Don’t laugh this is serious"

"Okay. But how is it? I thought you were 29yo"

"EXACTLY"

"Okay Kara, I am not following" Lena turn in a street

Kara shook her head "It’s just because Maggie on Thursday got mad because I feed Matty with cereals and burgers"

"You what?"

"He didn’t wanted the veggies or the food I cooked. So I feed him to not starve"

"I don’t have the parental control or motherhood feeling but isn’t that wrong?" Lena entered the street of the school and started to look for a place to park the car

"It was just a day"

"Mmmm"

"AND IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE. He always has been good alone with me"

"Besides making a whole photo shoot for the two of you"

"And buying matching clothes" Kara added proud

Lena smiled parking the car in a smooth way

"SWEET RAO"

"What what?"

"I hate when you go all expert driver in two moves"

"Then next time you drive and do 8 to ten moves"

"Haaaa haaaaa Lena too funny"

"Why are you so upset about Sam anyway? I thought you two tag along"

"I do like her. She’s cool. But what upset me is the fact Alex had to make her watch me watching Matty while you watch us"

Lena looked at front taking air but shut her mouth

"Okay what would you like for dinner?"

"Dunno"

"Ribs"

"Ask Matt!" Ruby smiled big

Sam looked to the door as many parents taken their kids and he pout "Hey... what’s wrong?"

"My mom is not coming"

"Uhm. Your mom is working" Sam studied the kid "Catching bad people, like a super hero"

"Okay...."

Sam felt really sad by his voice tone "BUT your Aunt-"

Kara entered the room after Linda go out looking for him "Matty BOY"

Matt stood there not moving with his hands behind his back

"Matt?"

Lena walked in awkwardly after dodging a few kids who tried to play with her

Ruby moved and hug Matthew "Mom hug" then she yawn

"Whats going on? What do I do?" Kara hesitate 

"Come here sweetie"

The moment Sam lifted Matt this hid his face in the neck of the woman

"YOU ARE HERE!" Ruby yelled running towards Lena and clashing against her legs hugging them tight "Hiiiiyaaaa"

"hello Ruby how are you?"

The teacher of the kids after talking with one parent moved to where they were making a signal to Kara to follow her

"I know this might be sound odd. Matthew has been experiencing changes at home lately?"

"No that I know. Sometimes is Maggie working, or Alex working, the two working at the same time and I take care of Matty. They never argue"

"All couples argue in some point miss Danvers"

"I know, but Alex and Maggie don’t. They are disgustingly adorable. Their relationship has become solid since-" Kara made a gesture and squinted eyes at the woman "-Hold a second what’s with this question"

"Matthew has show up a marge of distrust with every single kid except with Ruby. Nicholas was talking in the circle about his mom and dad and Matthew started to act blue. Later on Alex pick him up and he was happy again. Today I tried to talk to him after Alex call letting us know you will pick him up and he become this sort of anxious child looking at the door. Waiting"

"Oh"

"Has Alex or Margaret have been having issues at home?"

"No!" Kara scoffed "They are cops. These past three days both of them has been assigned to a case that it’s confidential and I am going to stop talking about this with you miss snoopy"

"Excuse me?"

"The nerve" Kara sort of pissed off made her way away

Lena took a pair of dishes and stared at Sam until this stopped moving and looked back

"You are staring at me"

"I am"

Sam took air hearing the laughs of Kara, Ruby and Matthew in the living room and focused on the woman a couple feet away 

"How was your weekend?"

Sam smiled for a second "It was okay. Nothing remarkable"

"Nothing remarkable?" Lena surprised asked

"Yeah. It was normal"

"Ouch"

Sam chuckle "Well except for something"

"I’m all ears"

"Lena this is not the place to talk"

"We has a good day, Ruby liked it a lot"

"Friends bonding is always good"

Lena at hearing that she walked a step back "Of course, yes, friends. We-we are friends right?"

Sam nodded "Yes. We are" she was totally lost on those big green eyes "Let them know dinner will be ready in 20 minutes"

"Okay" Lena turn around

Sam did it too "I will cook your spaghetti bolognesa too"

Lena for a few seconds stared the back of Sam

"RAWWWR"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH"

"Guys you are nuts" Kara cackle staring a the two

"I am a rawrasaur"

"I am a prey!" Ruby nodded in the floor "Today is my turn"

Lena after setting the last dished in the table went with the kids and Kara "Whats a Rawrasaur?"

"A rawr with big big big fangs" The kid simule the fangs with his fingers 

"wait" Kara frown

Lena began to grow a grin "You mean a saber tooth"

Ruby and Matt made weird faces

"This whole time you were a Saber tooth?"

"What’s a Saner tooth?" Ruby asked confused

"Saber tooth"

"Saber booth" Matthew repeated

Lena sit in the couch "Saber" she waited until the kids repeated "Tooth"

"Tooth" / "TOOT"

Kara laughed "Tooth, Matty"

"Tooth"

"There you go"

"A saber tooth is an ancient smilodon from the pleistocene. Not close to tigers like many people believe. Also his teeth weren’t sharp as knife another misunderstood"

Matt and a Ruby stood frozen clueless

"That’s it, you broke the kids" Kara shook her head

"I did not" Lena roll her right sleeve showing her bracelet "I’m gonna show you how Saber tooth looked like in different ages"

Ruby gasped in excitement 

"YAAAAAAYYYY" Matthew yelled

Kara sighed seeing the kid was feeling better already

Alex jogging to the house opened the front door and went right into the living room

Matthew got startled at first but at the sight of Alex with arms wide open he began to run in the couch until he landed in the arms of the cop

-"hellooo?"- Maggie’s voice sound

"WE ARE HERE" Kara said loud 

Alex hug the kid tight placing kisses over the top of his head

"Mom!"

"Can you two stop being so dramatic?" Maggie accompanied by two woman

"So this is him"

"Hi buddy. Ladies. Luthor"

Maggie slapped the arm of the woman with long blonde dreadlocks except in a side of her head that had braids

"I know you" Lena didn’t even moved from her position in the couch 

The woman smirked "Do you?"

"You are-"

"Reneé Montoya" Maggie rolled her eyes pointed to one "Dinah Drake former Lance" she couldn’t help herself "This is my sister in Law, Kara Danvers. That cute little one, sitting there is-"

Reneé wave a hand and nudged Dinah whom did the same

"Oh Maggie calling me cute is not going to make me give you my ferrari" Lena interrupted

"I was talking about Ruby... Lena..."

Ruby with an open mouth "I like your hair"

"Drake..." Lena repeated

Dinah smiled a little "Thank you little one"

Maggie looked around "Where’s Sam?" she looked at Alex "Can I give our kid a hug now?"

"No"

"Nope"

"Fine"

Sam walked with a blank face and Lena at noticing the woman started to stand up. Ruby couldn’t take her eyes off of Dinah but didn’t move from the side of Lena

"Hey are you okay?" Alex with Matthew in her arms asked

Sam waved her phone "I’ve got the job"

Alex began to smile big "Sam!"

Lena instead of look happy, her face was unreadable

"YES!! where!?" Kara jumped off of the couch "Congratulations"

Dinah leaned into the side of the head of Maggie "She's pretty"

"No"

"Congratulations?" Reneé doubtful nodded

"Lena I’ve got the job"

"You did" Lena forced a smile but the moment Sam hug her she felt butterflies 

Sam noticed then women there "Oh, Hi, i'm sorry" she squeezed gentle the side of Lena with a hand before move away

"Congrats, and as I was saying this is Dinah and Reneé. These two ladies are gonna be in town for two months"

"Revival of the days on Gotham and NY but here"

"Don’t put them that up" reneé murmured

"Seeing Sawyer in a fight after dr-"

Maggie hit the shoulder of Dinah "Shut up"

Ruby laughed

Alex stretched an arm to Sam over the sofa "Hey thank you for today"

"It’s okay. But ah... later you should talk to Kara about-" Sam tilted her head to Matthew 

"What? What happened?"

"Talk to her later. I’m gonna go"

"Mom mom, Lena show us what a saber tooth is" Matt pointed

Ruby got next to the side of Dinah and tug twice from her black and yellow jacket

Dinah looked down "You’re little"

"You pretty"

Dinah couldn’t help but smile while squatting "Thank you. What’s your name?"

"Ruby"

"Like a jewel"

Ruby nodded smiling fun 

"I like your tee. It have a bird"

Ruby looked down and immediately covered the image of a yellow bird, kind of shy

"Drake stop bothering the kid" Reneé ordered

"Nah, I like this one"

"Can I touch?"

Dinah looked back again to Ruby "My dreadlocks... Normally I would say No... but you look cool so yes"

"Alright" Sam sighed softly "we have to go. Baby girl say bye to all"

"Sam can I talk to you for a second?" Lena rushed to say

"Ahhmm... Sure"

Lena began to walk to the kitchen while everybody kept talking in the living room

Sam waited but Lena seemed sort of concerned "Wh-"

"Who’s the company you applied for?"

"What?"

"What do you know about the company you applied for?"

"Is not a big company. They were looking for someone with my profile. Is not the same as when I was CFO... But is good to not worry about the house, or bills"

"Why didn’t you take the offer I gave you?"

"Lena, it was tempting but you only said it yesterday because-"

"-I was talking serious"

"What?"

"Tomorrow. Come to my office"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Because I-" _Like you_ "-Want you to be safe. And I am sure you will fit better with us"

"What?" _oh lord_

"I know you from the last 5 months. I have seen you being rejected by companies that were not clean or good. Sorry I had to do my research after seeing you so down. The thing is I want you-"

Sam’s heart was about to jump out of her chest

"-to work with me"

"I..."

"Come tomorrow at 10 or even after dropping Ruby at school. I am always early" Lena nodded "Many people complain about that, anyway"

"Lena"

"Trust me" Lena walked closer to Sam _she smells like_ _coconut_ "Okay? Don’t tell them until you say yes"

Sam could swear she was about to faint "Okay"

"I never take a no"

"I can tell"

"Good" Lena quirked a brow getting really close to Sam "Di-did you had fun?"

"Whaaaat?"

"With me. Yesterday"

"Ah, yes, that" Sam let out a silly giggle "I uh..." she looked to a side for a moment "I should go now. All these people"

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

The perfume of Lena was already making Sam go weak because every time she got closer it was an intense feeling

Kara entered to the kitchen "Guy-" she noticed something weird "-s"

Lena almost stumble walking away from Sam

"what did you two were doing?"

"Nothing!" Sam responded almost flustered "Nothing" she walked out

"Lena"

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

"I don’t know what are you talking about"

"Mom mom mom look" Ruby pointed to the nose of Dinah

"Ribs what did I told you about pointing"

Dinah did a flash smile "She means my septum"

Sam awkward smiled back "Uhm, Alex. If you guys are hungry I have cook a lot of food just in case knowing you both were working-"

Dinah leaned further to the edge of the couch "Why are you cooking for them?"

Reneé looked right at Maggie

"Don’t judge me. It was Alex’s idea to ask her friend for help"

Sam felt beyond awkward "We are going to get going" She approached Dinah because Ruby was sit on her lap "Come on baby girl time to go"

"nooooooo"

"Why?" Matt asked "Stay"

When Sam leaned to pick Ruby, Dinah’s eyes and hers meet and felt something strong like electricity running her whole body cause the woman for a second looked like she tried to say something but she couldn’t

"Matt, Sam and Ruby have to go to their home and rest. Tomorrow you will see them at school" Alex explained

"I don’t wanna be alone" Matt pouting told hiding his face

Maggie got totally off of guard by that

Renee cleared her throat "Drake and I are going to leave too... this looks like family thing and we only come to say Hi"

Maggie nodded "Thank you"

"What’s going on Matt?" Alex asked worried

After say really fast goodbyes. Sam was about to her to the sidewalk walking with Ruby while this made a little bit of resistance until she lifted her in her arms

-"Hey"-

-"Drake no"-

-"Shut it... hey... uh... uh, Sam... RUBY"-

"Mom is her"

Sam stopped turning around and rose her brows

"This is for you" Dinah showed the palm of her hand totally empty

Ruby frown deep "Theres nothing"

"You only have to whistle"

Sam curious began to grow a grin "She doesn't know how to whistle"

"Then do you?"

"I do know"

"Me too me too" Ruby beamed trying to lean over the hand

"nope. You have to stay very still and whistle when I close my hand, okay?"

"YES!"

"You can put her in the floor"

"I think we are good like this" Sam replied

"Okay then" Dinah hovered her left hand over the palm of the right one making two circles over it and then closed the hand "Now whistle"

Ruby tried really hard to whistle several times only getting as result she blowing air

"Ask mom to help you"

"Moommyyy"

Sam holding a smile stare at Dinah and felt again that electricity and magnetism and whistle over her hand

"Okay, thank you Mommy" Dinah said it with a playful tone and her right hand started to produce smoke to then only opening it a flame for a short second to then show a little yellow plastic bird

Ruby gasped and squealed really loud in excitement

Renee face palm walking towards their car -"I’d be in the car!... Damn it, Zatanna had to teach her that... typical"-

Sam’s mouth got wide open impressed

"A little canary for you, Ruby"

"Again! Again! Again!"

"Nope, you have to go home and sleep. But you can do me a favor taking care of this one"

"I will!!" Ruby carefully took the figurine "Mom look!"

"Wow"

"Bye Ruby. Mommy"

Sam stood there seeing Dinah go and after several steps turning around lifting a hand before keep going her way

"SO COOL"

"yeah... uhm... Let’s go home baby girl"

Alex sit next to Matthew seeing Maggie walking out with a annoyed expression "Is everything alright?"

Lena came out right after "Bloody perfect"

"Don’t take it that way" Kara spoke going behind

"I might be going, this day is gone over"

"The British accent..."

Maggie sat in the other side next to the kid

"Lena come on"

"Alexandra, Margaret... Matthew"

Maggie looked at Kara really serious as Alex’s confusion grow and Matt not knowing anything looked side to side to his mothers

"Lena"

-"See you next week Kara"- Lena told before cross the front door

Alex with the eyes wide open made a gesture

"Don’t look at me. Ask your sister why she summoned British/Irish Lena"

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"Language"

"Don’t mind mom words, okay?"

"Mkay" The kid asked with concern

Kara shook her head sitting in the individual sofa "Don’t worry Matty. Sometimes Aunt Lena and I just clash with some opinions"

"What did you do, Kara?" Maggie asked knowing almost the answer

"Nothing! I just wanted to know what she and-" Kara stopped talking staring at Alex "Tsk just... forget it... But we have to talk about this little gentleman"

"Yeah, Sam told me you had to talk to me?"

"Indeed I have"

Maggie frown "Why?"

"Matty would you like to bring the paintings you have done today?"

"The animals and the scary Rawr?"

"Yes!" Kara cheerful nodded

Matt in a hop got off the couch and went to look for his backpack 

Maggie waited until the child was far "Okay, quick what’s the problem?"

"I think is bothering him that you both work at the same time. Compared to... Last week today’s-"

Alex got surprised

"-Pfffft that’s nonsense"

"Maggie I am talking for real. His teacher asked if things were bad here"

"Then I might have to remember that woman that this kid is perfectly taken care of and that all this she should talk it with his mothers" Maggie replied angry "It’s a matter of-" she mouthed -FUCK-

"Why now you all wanna fight?"

"I don’t!"

"Maggie... Ma-" Alex observed her wife storm out into the kitchen and a few seconds later the back door closing kinda strong "She’s not happy at all today"

"Gee I swear"

"Please don’t be mad at Maggie. I will talk to her later. This whole collaboration with the PD of Gotham has gotten us off of guard. Actually Dinah coming from an undercover case and Reneé being her partner is total odd"

"Maggie know them, right?"

"Yeah. That’s why this whole thing has affected her. Her friend Helena is in the hospital which is the partner of Dinah"

"Oh boy"

Matthew arrived waving several papers "Moma look"

"What is this?" Alex cheerful asked

"Mama, me, you and Aunt Kara. and a Rawwr "

"Whaaaaat? lemme see Matty boy"

Lena raised a hand and in 5 seconds she got another drink

"Tough day Miss Luthor"

"David... don’t ask"

"You only come on Monday when it’s a very bad day"

"Do not ask"

"Welp... I just wanna let you know the redhead lady over there is inviting you this one"

"Whom?"

"That one" 

"Oh..." Lena had to think about it for a few seconds staring at the beautiful woman who smiled at her "Tell her to come over"

"I just wanna let ya know your VIP zone is ready" The barman go

"I have to stop thinking about Sam" Lena told to herself seeing David talking to this lady and she nodding to then make her way towards "Hi"


	7. A round of Yes

Sam brush a couple times the steering wheel before checking the time. It was 5 minutes until all the parents arrive to pick up their kids. She read again the text she had of Lena

**LL**: _I will be here all the day if you still want to consider my offer_

She sighed before go out the car

"Ruby"

"YES!"

Milla laughed "Come here I have to re do your ponytail"

"Nah uh" Ruby shook her head making worst what was supposed to stand as a ponytail "I like it"

"I know you do but you have to have your hair up or full down"

"NOPE!" The girl run away

Matt nervous has his eyes in the door until Ruby jumped on him

"RUBY!" Milla chided

"Owww"

"I’m Sorry Matty"

"Sweet lord!" The other teacher helping Nick to wear his backpack moved were the kids were "Are you okay Matthew?"

"Yes"

Ruby tried to help the boy to stand up until she did

"What have we talk about tackling friends, Ruby?"

The girl shrug "Why Nicky can and I’m not"

"I do not tackle. I just hug hard running"

"That’s a tackle" Allen added with a mean tone

Milla checked if Matthew had hurt his face or his arm but he was fine except for the fact that just like the days before. He was staring worried to the door

Sam opened the double door of the place to get inside and heard a familiar voice from far coming closer

"Hey!"

"Hi Alex"

"How are you" Alex walked in before Sam "Thank you"

"I’m fine. What are you doing here so early?"

"Milla and or Ellie wanted to talk to me and Maggie. So i’m taking the bullet because we know Maggie can punch them in the face"

"Right"

"Anyway. I’m sorry if yesterday was awkward with everybody and... you know... all"

"Oh no it’s okay. Your friend, uhm, Dana?"

"Dinah"

"Dinah" Sam smiled apologizing "She did a trick winning Ruby over. At home all was. Lena and I quote -Smimorons- which I googled and she meant Smilodons and those are saber tooth this... And the beautiful lady with awesome hairs and magic that"

"Magic?" Alex laughed two steps away from the door of Matt’s classroom "What?"

"Yeah, she did a super trick"

"Dinah does magic?"

"I guess. She made appear a tiny yellow bird. And under it says Black"

"OOOOOHHhhhhhh"

"What?"

"She’s the black Canary"

"What?" Sam asked again confused

"I’ll explain the why later. Now. To face the issues"

"Good luck"

"Thank you"

Lena rested her back in the chair playing some classical music. She closed her eyes pressing her eyes and these turn white then a shiny light blue when she opened them seeing the notes in color around her

Kara walked in the floor holding a little bakery box

"Hello, Miss Danvers"

Kara wanted to correct her but just smiled bigger "Hi there, how are you"

"Busy morning. Miss Luthor is in her office I don’t have to announce you"

"Yeeeeah...." Kara hesitate "Is she in bad mood?"

"Not that I know"

"Good good good"

"Are you okay, Kara?"

"Yay you said my name"

"Sorry"

"No! please... please... I am fine, is just I pissed Lena off yesterday for the first time in months and... I don’t like confrontation"

"Miss Luthor will never be angry at you"

"Aly..." Kara rested the little box in the desk "But I can piss her off..."

"Do you want me to announce you?"

"No. It’s okay, here"

"What’s this?"

"Oh nothing, I’ve remember the other day you said you liked this place and... you know"

The woman didn’t know what to say but feel a warm feeling in her heart

"Anyway, wish me luck" Kara smiled again walking away

"... Good luck... wow"

The moment Kara opened the door knew something was bad. Every single time Lena used to listen violin pieces was because she was sad or something making her sad. The blonde reporter walked until reach the middle of the office and stared Lena with her eyes at the ceiling

"Even with this loud music, you are louder"

"Come on I was a ninja"

Lena fixed the position and closed her eyes turning off the blue shiny color of the device and the music stopped

"Have you eat?"

Lena scoffed with half smile "Come here" she stood up opening her arms

Kara rushed to hug Lena "I’m sorry"

"No, I am who’s sorry. You know how defensive I get with my privacy"

"I know, and I shouldn’t push you over"

Lena stepped back "It’s okay"

"Are you okay?"

"Don’t worry about the music" Lena replied checking her watch with a sad feeling

"But are you okay?"

"I am. Let’s go to get lunch"

"Lena, it’s five o’clock"

"Pre dinner"

"I’m not gonna argue that. But you know my rant about you don’t take lunch at time"

"Do you want to go to Blue Lagoon?"

"Yes!!"

"Okay. Let me take my phone and laptop"

"Can we get these super-"

Lena’s phone buzzed the moment she was about to take it

**S.A**: _Hey. I’m sorry. I wanted to go. These months of unemployment... I am doubting myself. I... Thank you. __hope you had a good day. x_

_typing..._

**S.A** _: Oh... Here’s a picture of Ruby and her drawing of you_

Lena smiled and bit the inside of her cheek hearing Kara talk "I have to see her"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let’s go"

Kara surprised started to smile because that sudden good mood

Maggie sit in the couch with Teddy in her hands

"He is asleep"

"This first try of activities with Moms is strange"

"Mags it was dancing with him"

"Still... And Dinah making AWWWW sounds didn’t help either"

"Come on it was sweet" Alex picked up a blanket 

"As sweet as coffee"

Alex laughed "It’s funny he fell asleep in the couch talking"

"Mmm"

"Mags..."

"Can you tell me all about THE TALK. We have avoiding it the whole day"

Alex sit next to Maggie and rested a hand on her thigh "Don’t make it sound it that way"

"Milla didn’t wanting to dig her nose in our family trying to pull out some dirt and make us look like bad parents?"

Alex’s mouth fell open

"What?"

"Why are you so angry about this?"

"Because..." Maggie took some air "What are we doing bad?"

"Babe we-" Alex got a better position to see her face "-No. We are not doing anything wrong. You are not doing anything bad. okay?"

"Then why is all this happening?"

"For what Milla has explain me" Alex brushed a lock of hair behind the ear of Maggie "And in my experience with Kara... Some kids feel insecurity when both of the parents is out which in the beginning were all the time with him or her. Like we did. He might not remember his previous life because he was still so little. He is not conscious yet of his full memory but he can feel the separation. That’s why he might have trigger memories of him waiting alone he is too young"

"Are we doing that?"

"We have to talk to him and schedule a date with a therapist"

Maggie made a sound of disapproval lying back in the couch 

"Hey..." Alex rested her hands on the thighs of her wife crawling on top "We are good moms he LOVE us. Do you know many mornings when you are in at the station Matt can’t wait until we can call you?"

Maggie did a little smile 

"And he LOVES your music and how cool you make his hairstyle"

"The hairstyle is your thing"

"You are smiling"

"I want to make this right"

"You are a good mom, Mags" Alex kissed the lips of Maggie "The is your little Agent Danvers"

"He is really happy when we play agents"

"Matty is not used to have both of us away. Kara and him are best buddies but is not the same bond we have created with him. Also look at bright side. In 6 months I can go for the LT position"

"That doesn’t guarantee you more free time"

"But it gives me the same office time. So I can drop Matt and pick him up. While you hunt bad people"

"We are going to stop being partners"

"We stopped being partners when you ran away"

"OUCH"

"Then" Alex smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of the lips of her wife "I married you"

"Yep"

"And we are partners forever"

"This new partnership" Maggie leaned up to kiss Alex "Y’know another woman-"

"Or man"

"Hope this person don’t fall in love with you"

"Nnnnh... Maybe... I am cool"

Maggie smiled big showing her dimples "Of course you are"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Sorta. But I will feel better if we switch positions continuing this on bed"

"Oh really?"

Maggie nodded smiling playful

"No dinner for us?"

"You are the dessert"

Sam turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around her body as she exit the shower with her hair dripping a little she had the door slightly open to hear better if Ruby needed something because she left her in her bed with the iPad with a tv show on but what it caught her attention was the voice of the girl like she was talking to someone. So she got out of the bathroom of her bedroom opening her towel to adjust it better seeing Ruby laugh hard

"Nooo. Today I hug Matt hard to the floor but only cause he needs hugs"

-"Your hugs are fine"-

"Ruby... who are you talking to?"

The girl turn her head and raised the phone happy

-"Hi Sa-"- Lena got speechless

"OH MY RAO" Sam leaned down to the floor as fast she could closing again the towel "NO"

-"WoW"-

"NO!"

-"I feel like I should cover my eyes"-

"YOU THINK?!" Sam full red said still curled down "Hang up the phone"

Ruby giggled happy "Mom, Lena is here" she waved the phone 

"How did you... WHY..." Sam holding her towel tight extended her hand towards Ruby "Baby girl give me the phone"

"Nooooo... i’m talking to Lena"

"Say bye bye to Lena"

"But I wanna talk Lena"

"Ruby..."

In the screen of the phone the mother and child could only see the side face of Lena as this had her free hand covering her eyes

Sam let out a whining sound taking the pair of sweatpants and black tee she had in her bed and pulled them with her "Ruby do not move the phone from where you are" she began to dress lying in the floor

"M’kay"

-"I am not seeing anything"-

"That’s very gentle of you" Sam sarcastically added

"Lena Lena Lena my Teacher say she don’t know what Smimoron are"

-"Common people don’t know the technical name Smilodon"-

"Ssmilodon"

-"Better"-

Sam sit up and crawled up to bed "Baby girl would you like to give me the phone"

"Nope. I am talking to Lena"

"We both can talk to Lena. Give it to me"

-"Are you dressed?"-

Sam squinted her eyes "No, I am full naked now"

Ruby laughed "No you are not"

-"Can I uncover my eyes?"-

"Yes"

"Lena is funny"

"Baby girl why won’t you bring the other drawing you did of Lena?"

Lena slowly removed her hand looking back at the screen of the phone seeing Sam kind of angry

"YES! my paint!" Ruby hop off the bed

Sam waited until her daughter was out "Videocall?"

-"First of all. I am deeply sorry"-

"Okay"

-"Second of all... Ruby picked the phone. I didn’t know I was... I was about to see you- I... uh... I didn’t saw anything"-

"You stutter"

-"I d- I don't"- Lena took air in her lungs -"I promise I will embarras myself in front of you"-

Sam chuckle "Don’t be silly. You didn’t seen anything, right?"

-"Of course"- Lena lied -"I did not"- 

"Why are doing calling me at night. Video calling"

"I got it I got it I got it" Ruby came into the room waving the paper in where she drew "Look Look!"

Sam switched the phone to Ruby

"This is-" the girl Smiled big "-you"

Lena had to move closer the phone and laughed a little seeing something that should be a woman, full in black with a box in a forearm "I should hire Ruby to paint a portrait"

-"Nooo. Dis is a gift"-

"Thank you"

Sam liked Ruby smiling big "Are you going to tell me why are you video calling?"

-"Well I uh... have been waiting the whole day for you to show up. So... here I am"-

"Are you still in your office?"

-"Yes"-

"What are you doing there?"

"Mommy I want to see"

Sam pulled her daughter in her lap

-"Work..."-

"Still?!"

"Lena come"

"Ruby"

-"Thank you Princess but I have to do a call in an hour"-

Sam frown "Lena it’s almost 23:00"

-"In Australia is already tomorrow morning"-

"I feel bad for you"

-"You should. I have your contract in the table and you left me hanging"- Lena joke

"I am sorry"

-"I get it... the offer is still in the table"- Lena twisted the phone showing papers in the desk -"Don’t make me go after you"- _because I am doing it already_

Sam laughed briefly 

"Mommy Lena is drinking tea"

-"yeah... Tea"-

"Tea..." Sam repeated

-"Sam... Would you like to, take a coffee... to-tomorrow, maybe?"-

"Cheese cake!" Ruby added with a soft yawn

-"And cheese cake"-

"Mommy please"

"uhggg when you use that tone and puppy eyes how can I say no"

Ruby giggle

-"Thank u Ribs. I will send a chofer to pick you both at 17:00?"-

"Do You know I am very capable of driving, don’t you?"

-"I am aware of it, yes"-

Sam rolled her eyes with a tiny grin

-"I am going to let you both go to sleep"-

"You go to sleep too"

"Lena, is LATe is-" Ruby yawn big "-time"

-"At that yawn you got me"-

Ruby blow a kiss waving a hand full of energy but with her eyes starting to close

"Listen to my daughter if you are not going to listen to me"

-"One call and I’d be heading home"-

"Nite-" another big yawn "-nite!"

"Goodnight Lena"

-"Goodnight Sam and nite Ruby"- 

The girl let herself fall in the bed "I like Lena"

Sam moved the phone down hitting the red button "Me too"

Dinah sit with her legs and arms crossed tilting her head seeing all the kids with parents entering the daycare

"Stop staring at the kids. You are gonna freak them out... and hop off the car hood"

Dinah shook her head "What are we doing here?"

"Waiting for Alex and Maggie"

"Again, Reneé, what are we doing here?"

"You are sit like a teenager in a car. I am going to wait inside"

"They promised breakfast, right?"

"They did. Now, get off" Reneé hit gently the head of Dinah with the newspaper rolled

Dinah squinted her eyes and pointed her tongue out

"Keep it to yourself" Reneé told picking her phone up "Montoya" she got inside her car

-"Mom mom! look!"-

Dinah slowly turn her head to the left and saw Ruby running towards her

"Hiiiiiiya"

"Good morning to you!"

"Mooorning"

"Are you always this cheerful?" Dinah got off the car "Good Morning Mommy"

Sam rolled her eyes smiling "Good morning. Baby girl let’s go. It’s almost time"

"You go to the same class as Alex’s"

"Ruby goes to the same class as Matthew"

"That’s what I meant" Dinah replied looking down seeing Ruby pull from the straps of her suspenders "Do you like it?"

"Yeah!"

"I love early compliments from a true person. Thank you"

"Ruby let’s go"

The girl looked to her mother then to Dinah "Can you do... again..."

"A magic trick?"

"yeeeeesssss"

"But you are late to school"

Alex opened the door exiting the building seeing the back of Sam and Ruby talking to Dinah

"You know what? I will do something really quick but not as impressive"

Ruby gasped "YAAAAAAY"

"See my hands?" Dinah waited until Ruby nodded and knelt before her "Are empty... so... if we close them. Help me here a little..."

Ruby closed one of the hands then the other

"okay... now you have to put them together and say really loud pushing them down the word -Money!-"

Sam chuckle "Guys com-"

"MONEY!"

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

Dinah from the nothing made appear a 5 dollars bill

Ruby started to jump in happiness

"Oh no you too with the magic tricks..." Maggie told from behind Alex

Renee from the car had a tired sight, shaking her head while still in the phone

"For you" Dinah gave the money to Ruby

"Mommy look!"

Sam checked the hour "You wait here" she pointed Dinah "I see you in a bit guys" She lifted Ruby with one arm and started to run towards the doors

Maggie looked at Dinah "Zatanna?"

"Yep"

"Who’s Zatanna?"

"Alex, my dear New friend and wife of this tiny human-"

"HEY"

"-You don’t want to meet Zatanna. Believe me"

Reneé hit the steering wheel making the honk sound also the three women outside jolt then lifted a hand in apology

"Imma gonna check on Montoya"

"Okeydokey"

Maggie opened the passenger door and left it open sitting next to Reneé

Alex laughed "Ready for breakfast?"

"I’ve been up since five in the morning tracing maps and stuff. So... YES PLEASE"

"Let’s go then"

"Yyyyyyeaaah... your friend Sam told me to stay so..."

"Do you like Sam?"

"She likes me"

Alex laughed again

Maggie looked at them and put out her head "Don’t mess with the girlfriend of my wife. She had to move earth and heaven to make her be our friend"

-"Girlfriend of your wife?"-

-"Long story. Keep telling me about this"-

Dinah looked at Alex with a funny smirk showing that big dimple

"I have asked Maggie to stop calling Sam my crush and now girlfriend"

"Is Sam gay?"

"Dinah" Alex chided looking side to side "You can’t ask somebody if-"

"Pssst we are in 2020... it’s okay. Also my LGTB+ radar buzz like crazy when she’s around"

"Who’s around?"

"Aaaahhhh" Dinah jumped turning around "How..."

Alex began to turn red

"I used to sneak out of my house when I as young"

"I like it"

"Uh, do.. Mila, was mad?"

Sam shrug "No. Sharon was arguing with them before leave Allen. PD: I love Matt’s tee"

"Blue navy and red are his color"

"Where did you got it?"

"Are you gay?"

Alex’s blood got cold as frozen. Maggie and Reneé looked out almost in shock

"I am bisexual" Sam let it out simply 

Dinah grow a pleased smile

"Why?" Sam asked curious

"Because I would like to invite you a drink or to dinner or... whatever is okay with you. And Ruby obviously. The girl comes in the package"

"Really?" Sam got flattered "I..."

Dinah nodded "I know I am like boom bam, date. And probably you are wondering what is this cheeky crazy stranger thinking... But I don’t have time to lose and when I like someone I can’t help it to be as direct as I can"

Alex looked slowly to Sam waiting for her reaction

"Okay, Yes"

"Awesome!"

"But Ruby will come with us. I don’t have a Nanny"

Alex’s mouth almost hit the ground

Maggie just shook her head with a smile

Reneé didn’t pay much attention because the context was obvious

Dinah pulled out her phone giving it to Sam who didn’t waste a second giving her her number

"I am going to the gym right now... so write me later?"

"When you turn around i’ll be sending you a message if I don’t get distracted by your-"

"DINAH"

-"Oh, perfect, Samantha!"-

"Ssssssst speaking of the devil" Sam turn around "Sharon" she greeted "See you later Alex" she waved at Maggie and Reneé "Dinah"

Alex pined her eyes in the side of the face of her friend next to her as Sam leave

"She has something special" Dinah’s stomach growl

"How did you do that?"

"I don’t know. I can’t make my tummy talk just because"

Maggie put her head out "Reneé and I are going to the restaurant together"

"Good because I wanna talk with Dee" Alex replied amused

"Dee?"

Lena had her gaze on the views by the big window of the top floor of Blue Lagoon it was empty

-"faaaancy"-

-"Over here, please"-

-"Thank you. Oh we can see her"-

Lena got up at seeing the sparkle of joy on Ruby’s face running towards her until she clashed on her legs

"Hiiiiiyaaaaa"

"Hi!"

"Ruby we really have to talk about doing that"

"Would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked

"Sparkling water for me and-" Lena looked at Ruby

"Cheeze CAKE!"

"Iced coffee, please"

"And a glass of pineapple juice for Ruby too" Lena added "Take a seat. Please"

"Me next to Lena"

Sam laughed a little seeing Ruby almost with heart eyes

"Does she uses this tone so often?"

"Only when she wants something"

"Ruby why are you so cute?"

"I don’t knooow"

Sam looked around "The whole floor is empty"

"Weird right?"

"Lena..."

"Okay... I did it. We have two hours to chill and talk. And Ruby play if she wants to not bothering anybody" Lena saw Sam raising her brows "I mean-"

"-Fancy places like this are not used for little kids. I know"

"Sam I didn’t mean it that way"

"It’s okay. Is your business. But... don’t do it again... we can take something at my place whenever you want"

"I can see the sky closer!" Ruby told jumping off the seat and leaning in one of the windows 

Sam raised her head to see her daughter all excited

Lena stared the woman in front for a while until their eyes matched

"What?"

Lena shook her head "Work with me"

"What do you need?"

"In Luthor Corp"

Sam sighed "Lena about that I think is too much-"

"I won’t take a no. I can be persuasive"

Ruby yelled

"Ruby!" Sam stand up really fast

-"ICE CREAM!"-

"And she just did the same as Kara"

"What?"

"Come with me" Lena the moment she got up the waitress arrived "Leave all here Nadine, thank you"

"Alright Miss Luthor"

-"SO MANY ICE CREAM"-

"Where’s Ruby?"

"Behind the bar" Lena lead the way "We have like 24 ice cream flavors or more"

Sam felt awkward because it looked like she wanted to buy her

"Mommy mommy mommy" Ruby taped several times to the protector glass "Can I please??"

"That depends on Lena"

"Le-na, please can I have some ice cream?"

"That depends on Mom"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase"

"So?"

Sam looked for a long second to Lenas eyes and nodded "To both"

Lena’s pupils got dilated "I’ll send your contract tomorrow morning"

"Why it looks like you are about to jump on me?"

"I don’t know what are you talking about"

"Ice cream, please! I’d be good"

Lena cleared her throat and turn around "What can I serve to you?"

"I want this, and this... oh this, and this"

Sam felt shivers running her spine staring at Lena making Ruby choose and how close the two looked and immediately turn red blushing thinking about the video call last night


End file.
